Starkiller
by AZ23AJ
Summary: Summary Inside. Rated M for Mature
1. Chapter 1

**Starkiller**

 **Summary:** After being betrayed in the Forest of Death by his own team he thought as friends, Naruto Uzumaki unleashes the full power of the dark side and sends a calling to Darth Vader to find him. Taking the young boy in, training him in the ways of the Sith and Master of the Dark side. As the years go by, Naruto comes to infighting when a former Jedi touches his thoughts and heart to see the light. Can the young warrior find peace in the Light or Dark side of the force? Rated M for Mature.

 **Naruto and Star Wars crossover story. I don't own anything**.

* * *

 **Powers:**

 **Force choke**

 **Force push**

 **Force pulls**

 **Force lightning**

 **Lightsaber throw**

 **Mind trick**

 **Force grip**

 **Weapons:**

 **1 red single blade lightsaber**

 **1 purple single blade lightsaber**

 **Outfit:**

 **Lord Starkiller (Desert and Hoth)**

 **Vehicles:**

 **TIE Fighter**

 **The Fox Shadow (Rouge Shadow but black and red)**

 **Allies:**

 **Darth Vader**

 **Grand Inquisitor**

 **Fifth Brother**

 **Sixth Brother**

 **Seventh Sister**

 **Eighth Brother**

 **Ninth Sister**

 **Tenth Brother**

 **Galactic Empire**

 **Enemies:**

 **Darth Sidious**

 **Jedi (Most)**

 **Rebels (Until turning over a new leaf)**

 **Naruto Uzumaki x Ahsoka Tano (Maybe two or four more for a small harem)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Awakening in the Force**

 **AN: This story was helped by friends Bladewolf101 and Thanatos125. And kival737101 help with a few ideas also. Now enjoy the first chapter.**

Within the Forest of Death, the Snake Sannin, Orochimaru was annoyed from his mission being stopped by the son of his Fourth Hokage and Red Death, Naruto Uzumaki.

A simple mission, track down Sasuke Uchiha, mark him with the Curse Seal to tempt him with power and take his body when the time comes. But that dammed Kyuubi brat, Naruto Uzumaki was preventing the Snake Sannin from doing so and destroyed his other snake with the Kyuubi's chakra.

Orochimaru could have swore that the boy was supposed to be a failure as a ninja and torture them, but he thought over wise and saw it a shame he can't bring him to his side due to Kyuubi and other reasons.

 _"He's an even bigger nuisance than his father,"_ Orochimaru thought, curing at the blonde.

The Snake Sannin was one of the few people that knows the boy's heritage and he would love nothing more than to kill Minato's son, but he couldn't and knew that the Akatsuki will come after him for killing a Jinchuuriki.

However one idea comes to mind, being dark one

 _"That doesn't mean I can't cripple him,"_ Orochimaru thought with a dark smirk on his face and formed plan as Naruto jumped at him.

Snakes shot out of Snake Sannin's sleeves, wrapping around Naruto and hold him in the air. Holding up his hand as purple fire lit on his fingertips, Orochimaru then slammed his hand into the blonde's abdomen where his seal was located.

"Five-Pronged Seal!" Orochimaru shouted, sealing Kyuubi and preventing it from helping the boy.

 _"Step one, now step two,"_ The Snake Sannin thought as he pulled his sword from his mouth as the sakes moved to reveal his right arm.

With a single quick swing of his sword, Orochimaru had cut off Naruto's right arm at his elbow and started to scream from losing his arm. The Snake Sannin was in pleasure in the boy's screams and was close on finishing by cutting the legs by then all the sudden.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted, shooting a massive fire at the snake and boy, surprising both ninjas.

Orochimaru was surprised that Sasuke would attack and put his own teammate in danger. He thought they were friends and rivals, but he was wrong and acted quickly by throwing Naruto into the attack, making the boy scream even louder as he was burned alive.

But Naruto was lucky at some of Kyuubi's chakra kept him alive and left a few things burn like most of his cloths and some other things.

Orochimaru would admit that he was studded and admit he has done several inhuman things in his life, not regretting it, but even he must think burning your own comrade alive is crossing the line. He watched the blonde boy falling off the tree branch to the ground with a moan of pain, his entire body was hurting like hell, like nothing he ever felt before and was miracle that he was still conscious.

The rest of Team 7 acted like nothing happen.

"Sakura let's go! Now!" Sasuke ordered, seeing that it was a good time to escape.

Sakura followed behind her dream crush.

Naruto painfully titled his head, moaning in pain and seeing Sasuke and Sakura about to jump away. He raised his left arm slowly reaching towards and begging for them to come back.

"Sas…uka, Saku…ra. Help me," Naruto pleaded through his wounds, but something happen that crushed his hopes.

"Forget it loser. You're on your own," Sasuke sneered.

"Yeah Naruto-baka. We have to save ourselves, besides your dead anyway!" Sakura screeched, hoping to earn her crush some points on being on his side.

Naruto was shock and hurt then anything he have ever felt. He was being left alone, they were leaving him to die. He thought they were his friends, a team, but they won't, and he was wrong. Thought all his life he has been hurt, hunted like anime, lye by many, played with like a toy, and betrayed. And all for what? To be stabbed in back in the end like nothing happen and be cast out.

But no more.

Though his pain, anger build up within Naruto and soon his calm blue eyes changed to red and yellow.

Gritting his teeth and using all his strength to fight through the pain, Naruto said something he wouldn't it say and summon an unknown power to awake within him.

 **"I HATE YOU!"** Naruto shouted in deep rage and anger, unleashing a power force of energy to throw Sasuke and Sakura backwards into the forest.

Little did the boy know, that he was awakening a deep and dark power within him that would call something darker to come to him.

 **Unknown Part of Space**

On broad a Star Destroyer, a Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader awaken from his mediation to feel a tremor and awakening in the force. It called to him and wanted to be founded by him only. He will need to keep this quite and need to move fast before his master scenes the tremor as well.

 **Forest of Death**

Naruto's eyes soon changed back as he fell back to the ground and saw scenes that the betrayers ran for their lives before anything else can happen, leaving him and the Snake alone.

Snapping out of his shock, Orochimaru cursed at Sasuke for escape before looking at Naruto once more. He was surprised that the boy was still alive, let along still conscious and was impressed to say at least. To bad he was not on his side, maybe he could be a proud ninja and servant to follow but that is life for you.

"Poor Kyuubi brat abandoned and forgotten by his own teammates like yesterday's trash. It hurts, probable not as much on having burn marks on you," Orochimaru taunted, causing Naruto to glare weakly at the Sannin.

Naruto's eyes changed again but was soon feeling light-headed.

"If you're going to finish it, then just get it over with," Naruto said, weakly and wanted the pain to go away.

Orochimaru laughed a little and said, "Oh no, I won't kill you. But I will tell you a little secret, consider a last gift before you die."

The Snake Sannin jumped down to the ground and crouched next to Naruto, whispering something in his ear that caused his eyes to widen but soon darkness overtook him and caused the Snake to leave to find his price.

 **Time Skip**

Some time later, Anko Mitarashi jumped from tree to tree, cursing that she didn't see her ex-sensei was coming or was even here. He was right under the village's noses, mocking them on how ease it was for him to sneak into the village. Which was the reason she was jumping through the Forest of Death to confront him before he could attack the young ninjas and hopefully kill him.

Suddenly Anko stopped when a scent hit her noise. She sniffed the air and soon gagged when she smelled burning flesh nearby. Covering her nose as she looked around to see where it was coming from and soon found the source that caused her to go green.

She saw a burned body with a right arm cut off on the ground.

 _"Kami. I said killing was allowed but not this shit,"_ Anko though, wondering what sort of sicko/bastard would do this.

Almost as soon as the thought crossed her mind, Anko could already knew that Orochimaru had a hand in it, making her curse once again. She jumped to the body and knew that it must get a proper burial, but she then noticed the burned orange cloths nearby the body and soon was shocked on who it was.

Anko gasped when she got a better look at the body, it was Naruto, the Uzumaki brat from before and the child that she and three of her friends protected awhile back. Not only that but she saw that he was still alive and was grateful for that.

"Damn kid. Your tougher than I thought," Anko said at loud, giving her respects to the loudmouth kid.

If anyone would can survive and live from being cut and burn was a badass in her books and took knee down to help the boy.

Anko gently lifted Naruto up onto her back, hearing quiet groans of pain escaping his mouth and started to make her way towards the tower.

"Don't you dare die on me, kid. Hang in there," Anko said before kicking it up and rushed towards the tower.

"Anko?" Naruto asked, weakly with a moan that the Snake Mistress could hear and smiled that he was still alive.

"Shh, its alight kid. Save your strength, I got you," Anko whispered as she kept moving and not slowly down at all.

She needed to move fast and was not going to lose.

 **Time Skip-Three Days Later**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, looked mournfully at the medical bed in the Central Tower. Naruto was hooked up by several machines to keep him alive until the Leaf Village gets a better Medical Ninja.

As the old man was so deep in guilt and lose for many mistakes he had done, he failed to notice or scenes someone coming.

Darth Vader had used his own ship to arrive on his backwater's planet, easily walking in by using mind tricks and soon saw the boy he had felt. Such a young one in deed, but he felt that the boy was strong in the force, and not just the force but the dark side.

The Sith Lord could see that the boy had little time to live if he didn't have a doctor in time and from the looks of it, the boy doesn't have that time.

"Hokage," Darth Vader spoked finally that brought a shiver down to the old man's spine.

Hiruzen turned around and was scare half to death from seeing the black masked man in front of him. He was surprise that his guards haven't yet come in yet or attack this unknown man in front of him.

"If you are wondering about your guards, old man. They are fine but let's move on. I have come for the boy," Vader said, having his right hand out to point at Naruto while his left hand was on his lightsaber in case things go south.

Hiruzen was about to talk back and said no but was stopped and thought on something. If he didn't fight back and won somehow, Naruto would still by hated and would unleash his anger onto the village for what happen.

Yes, the Third Hokage knows what Sasuke had done to Naruto by Inoichi's mind reading Jutsu and was ashamed on how what happen. But moving on.

"And what will you do with Naruto, mister?" Hiruzen asked, not letting his guard down.

Vader could understand the old man be worried and know what the boy's name was.

"Train him," Vader said simply.

"In what? I can tell by your cloths and power within you that you are not a ninja from around here," Hiruzen said.

 _"Some ninjas are not fool as I thought,"_ The Sith Lord thought, remembering some stupid ninjas he had to cut down an hour ago to the Leaf Village

"You are right, Hokage. I'm not from here but a part of the Galactic Empire and master of the Dark Side of force. I have come here when I scenes that boy, Naruto, using the power of the dark side and will take him as my apprentice," Vader answered, not having his left hand leaving on his lightsaber hilt.

Hiruzen thought about what the Dark Lord of the Sith had told him and could see some good in this. While he may not like having Naruto being taken away, but it might help the blonde to have better doctors and even a better teacher.

"If I agree, would Naruto be allowed to come back home?" Hiruzen asked, having an idea what the answer might be.

Vade stood quiet for moment and scented a bound between the Third Hokage and boy.

"You care about the boy?" Vader asked.

Hiruzen nodded his head sadly and said, "Yes, I do, he is like a grandson to me. I have failed him in many ways and have failed his parents. I promise them that their son will be the village's hero and now is on death bed because of me for not killing my student and being weak."

Darth Vader listen carefully and scenes that Naruto and he were not so different. Both had a harsh life as a slave to one's view and have a grandfather like figure to free them from their pain to somewhat a new life. The Dark Lord sometimes has dreams or visions of the past he once known and wished he could fix some mistakes, but it will be a sign of weakness and he has buried those thoughts to not trouble him what so ever.

However, maybe he could help this boy like a center Jedi once did for him when he was a boy and train him to become a Sith Lord one day. Vader known that his master won't allow this, but he had something in mind to act as a cover up and to make a promise to old Hokage.

"I cannot say if Naruto would come back but I promise you Hokage that he will be trained and will no longer be a weak boy, but a man that will no longer be push around by others," Vader said as he activated something on his wrist computer glove for later uses and to help the boy for better medics.

Hiruzen stood quite for a second and saw promise to what the Dark Lord was asking…no requesting of him to take Naruto in. He had the idea that boy will no longer want to be here due to many reasons and it could stop the damn civilian/elder's council from controlling the boy's life.

So, while there are ups and downs to this deal, but Hiruzen could see great promise to this deal and what Darth Vader requested.

"Very well, I will allow to take Naruto as your student," Hiruzen said with a sigh.

Vader nodded his head and used the force with his right hand to have the bed move up and follow him as he took his leave with his new future apprentice, shocking the Hokage for what he saw and know that he had a lot of work ahead of him when the council hears of this.

With the Dark Lord, Dark Vader had walked towards his ship with Naruto by his side and had medical droids take the boy in.

"Lord Vader, the boy will make a speedy recovery. Do you want him to have a cybernetic arm for his missing limb?" The main medical droid asked as the Dark Lord enter his ship with boy in his bed.

"Yes, and make sure he is awake when we come out of hyperspace," Vader ordered as he enter to the control room, leaving Naruto to the droids to do their work.

"As you wise my lord," The medical droid responded as he and other droids took Naruto to the medical wing for better medics and healing.

Once the medical droids brought Naruto to the medical wing, they started to activate some life support systems to keep the boy alive as they work on him and made the cybernetic arm for the missing limb.

 **Time Skip**

Naruto soon open his eyes by hearing some strange sounds and saw something he never seen before. He saw strange metal droids shiny a light in his eyes, seeing if he was awake and had motion. He blinked a couple times before feeling some odd in his missing limb. The droids moved and soon pushed a button on their controls, allowing the young boy to move his head and see his new arm.

Seeing mental arm and some finger tip claws, Naruto was overwhelmed for many reasons and soon felt no pain his inner body or on his body in fact. He saw his new cybernetic arm moving like a normal would, by flexing his fingers to clench into a fist a couple times and later relaxed.

Then before Naruto could say a word, the doors open to show a tall dark figure coming in and stood beside the boy before him. The young boy was scare of the tall black metal figure before and could scene for some odd reason a dark force within him like he felt before.

"Don't worry little one. Your safe now," Darth Vader said.

Naruto nodded his head, sensing no threat or harm before him. The Sith Lord could feel the force and understand what it was asking for him to do.

The force was telling Vader to protect this boy, raise, and train him like his own son to make up for killing his wife and unborn child those years ago. The Dark Lord of the Sith could tell that the force was very strong within the boy and would make a fine pupil of his.

 **AN: The next chapter will skip five years later, having Naruto at the age of eighteen and would help hurt down the Rebels for the next few chapters before going into the main series. And one last thing; What do you all think so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The Hunt Starts (Five Years Later)**

 **Unknown** **Part of Space**

 **4 BBY**

 ** _Play Imperial Match_**

Within a sector of space, a Star Destroyer soars with a Sith on broad but not Darth Vader or the Emperor. Something new and a great assassin in the Empire. In other words, an elite Sith Assassin, a Dark Lord and strong in the Dark Side of the force.

Naruto Uzumaki had grown over the five years that went by and was no longer that weak little boy on Elemental Prime (Naruto's world), but a man with a promise for the future. He wore a black outfit that has robes at his wrist to his angles. The outfit has some features to his master but with his own style in it. His helmet was grey like his upper armor, black gloves that covered his arm that have some buttons for controls to his own ship and other things, and battle boots. **(Starkiller's Hoth outfit)**

But what stands the young Sith Assassin more was the four lightsabers on his belt he gained over the years for killing some Jedi his master tasked him do hunt down and all of them were his trophies. The other two lightsabers were his, both being single bladed lightsabers that he can single, and dual wield. **(Lord Starkiller's Lightsaber hilt and the stander lightsaber hilt)**

Naruto owned his own fleet, army, and ships at his command being gifs from his master and the only one was like a father figure to him. Darth Vader had kept his apprentice a secret from the Emperor by having his student is one of the Sith Inquisitors of the Empire and took double training in secret to avoid the Emperor's eyes watching him.

Naruto also no longer called his birth name but given a new name by his master had given him…Darth Starkiller.

Starkiller mediated until he heard someone was calling him on the monitors and was a little annoyed but push it aside and answered the call.

"Yes, captain?" Starkiller asked, seeing one of his captains on the monitor.

 _"I am sorry my lord, but Lord Vader wishes to speak with you. He says it's important,"_ The captain responded, not wanting his lord's wrath on him.

Starkiller understands and said, "Thank you, captain. Put him through."

 _"At once my lord,"_ The captain said as the monitor went blank and started to send the message through to his lord.

The Sith Assassin got up from his mediated position and took a knee as the holo-image of his master appeared before him, Darth Vader.

"What is thy bidding my master?" Starkiller asked with a bow of his head.

"Rise my apprentice. I have scenes something in the force. Have you felt it?" Vader asked as his student rose up from his knee and on his feet.

"Yes, I have my master. It seems some Jedi are fighting back…the Rebels on Lothal…yes, I have scenes it as well, master," Starkiller replied as he felt something in the force some time ago and know that a few Jedi were fighting back.

Vader nodded his head and said, "Go to Lothal, assist Grand Inquisitor in hunting down the Rebels and the Jedi."

"As you wish," Starkiller said with a bow as his master ended the holo from his end, knowing that his apprentice knows his mission.

Once the holo fed was done, Starkiller went back to the monitors and called his captain at once.

"Yes, my lord?" The captain asked.

"Captain has my ship ready for takeoff and have the fleet on standby on the edge of the Lothal Sector. I'm going to Lothal and assist on a hunt," Starkiller ordered.

The captain nodded his head, understanding his orders and said, "At once my lord."

Once that was done, Starkiller left his quarters towards one of Star Destroyer's hangers to take off in his personal TIE fighter ship he had it updated and upgraded the fighter to many parts to go into hyperspace at great speed. The Sith Assassin smiled at the sight of his price TIE fighter in front of him **(Kylo Ren's TIE Fighter)**

As Starkiller walks forward to his TIE, he heard is com beep and sighed as he answered it while entering his ship.

"Yes," Starkiller answered.

 _"Sorry my lord but I should inform you that I send word to Lothal on your arrival,"_ The captain informed.

"Good and how is my new ship and pilot coming along?" Starkiller asked as he started his ship's engines for his long travel.

 _"It should be ready when you return. I make sure of it,"_ The captain responded.

Starkiller nodded his head as he ended his com channel and started to take off, having his ship leaving the hanger and out of space. The Sith Assassin has a good size fleet at his command and favors one ship that was the head of his fleet.

While the young Sith knows how to fly but he would like to have polit and a good ship to take where he wants to go. He has a good class ship that was going under heavily repairs from his last two missions ago and a new polit due to his master killing the last one for disobeying orders.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Starkiller started the hyperdrive and sent course too Lothal to add in hunting down the Rebels and Jedi.

 **Lothal**

On Lothal, in mayor city and one of the Imperial's hang bay as a group of Stormtroopers in formation and their officer, the Imperial Governor of Lothal, Minister Maketh Tua. She was getting a little nervous as the TIE fight coming out of hyperspace and landing in the hang before her.

First the Rebels, Agent Kallus, Grand Inquisitor, and now a lord was coming to help add in hunting down the Rebels. Tua can only hope that this lord won't be after her head for her failures, but anything can happen.

As the TIE fighter lands, Tua and Stormtroopers got ready as the Sith Assassin walks.

Starkiller exits out of his ship and walked to see the greeting.

"Walk with me minister," Starkiller ordered as he walks past Tua and she follows behind him.

The minister was a little nervous of the looks of the lord as she walks with him and the Sith Assassin could feel it.

"Relax Minister Tua, your failures not my worries. I am here on a mission on my own and I would some information of the Rebels," Starkiller informed as the two walked out of the hanger towards the Imperial building.

Tua sighed a little in relief and said, "Of course my lord but I haven't gained any information on the Rebels."

"I see. Then it seems that the Rebels would make the hunt harder…good," Starkiller said as he and the minister enter the elevator.

"Is there anything else my lord?" Tua asked.

"Not now, Minister Tua, but I required a good quarters and office for my stay. I will hunt down the Rebels with the Grand Inquisitor tomorrow and end this little rebellion of Lothal," Starkiller answered as the elevator stopped and two exited.

"Of course, my lord, your captain informed me, and I have your quarters set up," Tua said.

"Good, that will be all for now Minister Tua," Starkiller said as he left the minister alone to her thoughts and head to his quarters.

He didn't need help but only the force and read the minister's thoughts on where his quarters were. Not a deep mind reading but took the thoughts that came into mind and moving on.

As the Sith Assassin walks into his quarters, he could not help himself and look at the black glass widow to see a good view of Lothal's city state. It reminds him so much of his home planet and brought some feelings he didn't want to feel right now.

The feelings of pain, fear, anger, and hatred mixed up within the young Sith, but he pushed those thoughts aside and focus on his mission. The hunt will start soon enough and Starkiller will find his prey like always.

 **AN: Naruto is Lord Starkiller and might add some Force Unleashed into the story. He will also be the descendant of a powerful Sith Lord from his mother side that most might know and will explained in the next chapter (No its not Darth Revan, maybe for the Clone Wars story). Now for the harem, I am thinking on growing little bit more and will show who is in it in due time. And know that Ashoka is in for sure.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 The Assassin Strikes**

 **AN: At the end of this chapter I will show Naruto's little empire and what is it, being his army, fleet, ship types, and finally his 'Hands' as secret agents.** **Now enjoy.**

As the next day comes by, Tua walks down the hallway and towards the Sith Assassin's quarters for some information that could help and to tell about the Inquisitor's plan. As she walks close to the quarters she hits the button to inform the lord that someone was at his door.

A few seconds of quietness came and no answer so far. Tua waited outside for a couple of minutes until-.

"Enter." The answered come through was different from what the minister remember but entered as the doors open.

As Tua walked in, she was saw something off and new to her. Starkiller was putting his helmet back on with his back facing her. The minister saw a small bit of brown hair with some blonde shades but didn't saw anything else and saw that the Sith Assassin turning around to face her, getting out of her thoughts.

"Is there something you have to tell me, Tua?" Starkiller asked, not using her title and got her shock to say at least.

"I-I, yes I do my lord. I-," Tua spoked but was stopped when the Sith Assassin raise his left hand up to stop her.

"Just Starkiller, Tua. In quarters or office, we don't need titles now. Now tell me what do have for me," Starkiller said as he put his hand down and crossed his arms forward, waiting for the minister to speak.

Tua was taken back to say at least and was a little grateful. From the rumors surrounding Starkiller, she though that her life will be on the line and the Sith Lord will be at her throat every step he was here. But to gladness and relief that this one was different and not prideful warlord.

"Of course, Starkiller. Grand Inquisitor has told me to tell that he has a plan to lure the Rebels out in the open for you to attack them and start the hunt as he said," Tua informed the Sith Assassin who nodded his head and was glade of the message.

"Good, tell him that I will be ready when the time comes and have the trap set in motion," Starkiller said as he turns around and grabs his com line off the table.

"As you wise, Starkiller," Tua said as she took leave to inform the Inquisitor that the Assassin was in and that plan can take place.

The Sith Assassin understands the plan very well and all he needs to do was wait at the right location for the Rebel and Jedi fools to come to him. Like flies to the spider's web or sheep to a wolf's den. Either way it works just fine for Starkiller.

 **Time Skip**

 _"The Rebels and the Jedi are heading your way, Starkiller,"_ Grand Inquisitor informed appearing before the Sith Assassin on his holo disk.

Starkiller watched as the TIE fighters and Imperial Troopers pushing two of the of the six Rebels or Ghost Crew he had been told. Grand Inquisitor had set a trap for the Rebels and it worked. They have no idea what was going, or another trap was being placed for them.

"I see. I will finish the trap from here. Have your forces be on stand by in case they need a quick getaway," Starkiller said, ending the holo chat and focus on the Rebels that were come to him.

The Sith Assassin waits on the hanger platform, knowing that the Rebels would have their ship land here, but he would attack them and have a little fun with them before they run away like the rats they are.

Starkiller reached for his com and said, "Captain Zach is everything need on your end when the time comes."

 _"It is sir. I have the fleet and troopers ready and on standby for your orders,"_ Captain Zach answered, being one of captains under the assassin's command and most trustful Imperial.

"Good, keep me informed," The Sith Assassin said as he ended the com line and felt that the Rebels were here.

Starkiller turn around to see his targets before him.

The Ghost Crew had better days and run ins but this one was not a cake walk like the others. They had grained some Imperial information from the streets of Lothal by the Stormtroopers about some crafts that have goods to sell for the right price, but it turns out to be a trap and soon come across a unknown man in front of them.

"Another Inquisitor?" The boy or Ezra asked as he pulled out his lightsaber/blaster out.

"Close but no," Starkiller answered with a chuckle while having his right hand on his lightsaber, waiting for the Jedi to make the first move.

The other Jedi, Kanan grabbed his lightsaber out, activating his saber and kept his guard up. He could scene that this one was different from other Inquisitor and was darker within the force. He will need to be careful and plan something until their ship comes.

"We will take together. Go to the left while I-," Kanan said, telling his Padawan his plan of attack, but Ezra cut him off.

"I will take him now!" Ezra shouted as he dashed forward with his lightsaber drawn out to strike the Sith Assassin in front of him.

"EZRA NO!" Kanan called out, seeing a powerful danger coming towards his student.

The Sith Assassin smiled underneath his helmet as he rose his left hand up and launched a powerful blue force lightning at the young boy. Ezra was launched backwards, groaning in pain and crashed against the floor.

While the Padawan groans in pain, the Jedi and Sith circle each other, waiting for someone to make a way.

"As you can see I'm more powerful than the Inquisitor you face a few times. So please stay down," Starkiller said as he raised his left hand up to fire another force lightning at the Jedi, but to be only blocked it by his lightsaber.

Kanan had his lightsaber up to block the force lightning and could tell that he will need to be on his guard for this fight.

"I don't think so," Kanan said, going into Form III.

Starkiller grabbed his lightsaber off his belt, activating the red blade and moved forward to swing the first strike. Kanan answered the strike by swing his saber towards the red, both crashing against each other and broke off.

After the two broke off, Kanan swung his lightsaber at the Sith Assassin to the left but was blocked and he blocked a swing from the right.

"Jedi you disappoint me. The four Jedi I faced were more of a challenge…," Starkiller taunted, getting Kanan to strike at him and soon blocked the saber, having the two locked.

"You can do better," The Sith Assassin finished with a smirk and pushed the lock off, getting the Jedi off balance.

Kanan was off balance but regain and dodged a lightsaber swing to his face by moving to the right. He swung a few times at Starkiller which caused the assassin to block and swung his lightsaber at the Jedi.

Blue and Red clashed against each other, creating sounds and sparks. This caused the Padawan to wake up from his shock to see his master blocking a couple of attacks and was locked in sabers with the Sith Assassin.

Starkiller and Kanan were locked their blades against the other, putting strength to get the other off guard and gain an opening. The Sith Assassin smirked and used the strength to his edged but stopped the strength and have the saber swing downwards.

This caused Kanan to have his eyes widen in shock and was wide open. Starkiller did a quick tab to the Jedi's leg, causing him to grunt in pain and was backhand into the ground, causing his grip on his lightsaber to fly out his hands.

Kanan grunted in pain as he held his wound on his right leg, it was small wound and will stand, but he looked up to see the Sith Assassin raising his saber for the killing blow.

However, the killing blow was stopped when Ezra jumped up on his feet and dashed towards the assassin to block the red saber with his own lightsaber out.

Starkiller was no shock by this and said, "Brave little boy. I thought you will have learned your lesson."

Meanwhile Kanan reached outwards with his right hand, using the force to have his lightsaber back into his hand and used his strength to get ready to help his student.

"I'm a slow learn," Ezra answered with a small smirk on his face before the two broke the lock of sabers and enter the duel.

Starkiller swung his lightsaber at the boy and Ezra block the strike. The student then swung his saber at Sith Assassin but to be easily blocks by a few swings and blocks. The assassin could that the boy knows Form I and III from his master, but he knows more and how to beat the Jedi.

Soon Kanan got up on his feet with the strength he found and join his Padawan to fight the Sith Assassin until their ride comes which was coming soon.

Starkiller laughed at the challenge for two against one and said, "Finally a challenge. Let's makes this even better."

The Sith Assassin then used his left hand to summon his second lightsaber with the force and active his purple bladed saber. The duel went on with red, blue, and purple blades clashing against each other.

Starkiller swung his left blade towards Kanan which caused him to block and allow Ezra to strike but was blocked by assassin's right blade. The Sith Assassin used his strength to break the two off and force pushed the two down into the ground.

With a shake of his head, Starkiller walked towards the Jedi and failed to notice something was beep all the sudden.

"Such a disappoint. Give up now and I might spar your lives," Starkiller said as he points his sabers at the two Jedi.

Before the two Jedi could say anything, the sound of a ship coming by and caused the two to smirk. This caused the Sith Assassin eyes to widen and found out that the two were keeping him busy for their ride to show up.

Before Starkiller could strike, Kanan and Ezra force pushed the Sith Assassin a few feet backwards. The assassin saw this used his shield to block the attack from pushing him even more backwards and looked up to see the two going into a small ship before taking off.

Starkiller sighed as he deactivated his lightsabers and was disappointed of the challenge going away so soon. The last four Jedi he fought were a challenge and good hunt but none of them made his heart go deeper into the hunt or have the trill in him. It was a shame, but he will have another shot and next time things will be different.

The Sith Assassin walked away from the landing platform and towards nearby Imperial ship coming in.

"Should we go after them sir?" One of the Stormtroopers asked as the ship took off with the assassin.

"No, the Rebels are ready gone but they won't hide for along," Starkiller responded, knowing that he and Inquisitor will face the two Jedi again soon enough.

The Sith Assassin had plans for the Lothal and will have tighter hand wrap around its throat.

* * *

 **Starkiller's Imperial Group**

 **Captain: Zach**

 **Army: Royal Guards. Terror Troopers. Dark Troopers. Droid Army. Clone Army (WIP)**

 **Fleet: Ten Star Destroyers (The Force Awakens)**

 **Ships: TIE Fighters**

 **Hands: Darth Talon. Saarai.**

 **AN: Next chapter I will have the harem out and Naruto returns to his home planet.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Fire and Visions Part 1**

 **Naruto's Harem;**

 **Star Wars: Ahsoka Tano. Seventh Sister. Darth Talon. Saarai.** **Darth Phobos.** **Oniye Namada. Lumiya**

 **Naruto's World: Anko.** **Izumi aka female Itachi. Konan. Shizuka of Nadeshiko. Shion**

 **Maybes that need ideas: Shaak Ti. Maris Brood. Maketh Tua. Xora. Oola. Hinata Hyuga**

 **AN: Naruto will face a new challenge…his past.**

* * *

 _Screams of pain and agony was heard from the darkness of the void. The screams of pain were begging to be stopped and a voice spoke._

 _"Naruto help me!" A female voice spoke as she screams in pain._

 _The scream was soon stopped when…_

* * *

A pair of eyes snap open as the young Sith Assassin rose up out of his bed, having sweat covering his body and breathed deeply of the sudden vision he heard. He used his left hand to wrap the sweat off his forehead and gained his breath back. He had taken off his battle suit for some rest for not enough sleep from past missions.

A force user can go some days without food and sleep. Starkiller picks the right time for that and usual meditates. This vison he had was something new to him but not something he haven't heard before.

Starkiller was told that visions on the force telling himself and could lead to many things. This was his first vision and many things spill in his mind. The female voice he heard in void called out to him and want him to help her. He trusts his feelings and would go to the one place he knows where the force and vision was telling him to go.

His home planet… Elemental Prime.

Despite anger and hatred, the Sith Assassin had for the village that made his life a living hell and the two people that betrayed him, but he was willing to push that a side for now until he finds was over then he will have a little pay back.

Starkiller got up out of bed, getting dress into his armor and helmet. He then reaches for his holo disk to call his captain and soon showed Captain Zach before.

 _"Yes, my lord?"_ Zach asked.

"Captain Zach have a Star Destroyer ready to make a jump to hyperspace for Elemental Prime when I come onboard," Starkiller ordered.

 _"Of course, my lord. We will be ready when you are onboard,"_ The Captain responded as the holo chat was ended by the assassin.

Starkiller walked out of his quarters and head towards the hanger where his TIE fighter ship was located for a trip back to the Star Destroyer.

 **Time Skip**

As Starkiller comes aboard on his second Star Destroyer and make his way towards the bridge. He has a Super Star Destroyer, _Raging Fox_ , that was going under built and will be done within the month. His master had one for a test and was willing to allow his student to have one as well.

However, Starkiller stopped his way towards the bridge as he heard some sounds of lightsabers being crashed against each other and could guest who.

A pair of red blades clashed against the each as the Sith Assassin watched his two students or Hands at work. Both were young women and strong in the force.

One was a red skinned Twi'lek with black Sith tattoos on her body. She wore a black battle armor bikini with black rob on her hips, black long gloves that reached to her elbows and boots that pass her knees. She was Darth Talon, the first hand of Darth Starkiller and student of his.

The other was a blue skinned Chagrian that wore a black dress and battle dress shoes. She was Saarai, another student and hand of Darth Starkiller.

Talon and Saarai were dueling against each other and two didn't noticed that their master was watching them. Their strikes, blocks and counters fill the Sith Assassin with gladness that his students were doing great and evolving well. He might need them a few others to help on his own mission back to his home planet.

"Enough!" Starkiller called out, stopping the two's spar.

"Master," The two Hands answered as they took a knee before their master.

"Rise, I need both of you for a mission of my own," The Sith Assassin said as his students follow him to the control room.

Once at the bridge, Captain Zach had the Star Destroyer take off into hyperspace and two new figures were waiting alongside the captain that the assassin and his students know very well.

One was a newer combat hologram training droid, base from the old Jedi training droids but is way better and is Starkiller's dueling partner this he first picked up a lightsaber. This droid was Proxy.

The other person was a female Mirialan Inquisitor. She wore a black armor and pointed helmet that had a retractable faceplate, underneath shows her yellow skin with red tattoos, short black hair, and has yellow eyes that have black sclera. The symbol of the Galactic Empire was on her shoulders and her gloves that covered the palms of her hands were red. She also carried a double-blades, spinning lightsaber like the other Inquisitors. This was the Seventh Sister.

"[Master the ship is ready for hyperspace and we will be there within the hour]" Proxy explained to his master.

"Thank you, Proxy," Starkiller said before turning his attention to Inquisitor as the Star Destroyer took off into hyperspace.

"I'm a little surprise to see again Seventh. I thought you were still hunting like the others?" Starkiller asked, not having a problem on seeing his former partner when on missions and dueling back then.

Seventh shrugged her shoulders and said, "Just finished my hunt my darling fox."

This caused Talon and Saarai to glare at the Mirialan. Zach raised an eyebrow and went to his station, not wanting to get avoid some Sith cat fight. Proxy tilted his head to the side. The Sith Assassin known some females have feelings for him and he will agree that he cares about them, but he wasn't so sure that he wants to start and will wait for the right time to talk about it. But moving on.

Starkiller chuckled a little and said, "Good to know. You might be a great help for a mission that has gotten my attention."

"What mission will that master?" Saarai asked.

"A mission on one place I never thought I will return back too," Starkiller answered with his head lowed, not wanting to think of the place that was hell and the one thing in his past he wants to forget.

Talon, Saarai, Seventh Sister, Zach, and Proxy know what the Sith Assassin was saying and wonder why he want to go back to his home planet. Starkiller has trust some people with his past and the planet he came from. They don't understand why he will return but won't question.

However, the three female assassins could scene with the force some trouble thoughts within the Sith Assassin, like he saw something that trouble him and someone who was calling him for help. They will have to wait and see where this mission goes and do their best to help him as much, they could.

Because the force knows he will need when the times come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Five and Visions Part 2**

 **Harem Update: Oola and Xora are in. Still could put some more and ideas help a lot.**

 **AN: In this chapter, I don't know if you will like or not but see and say it at the end. Some dark themes will come and Starkiller will have some part his revenge. Now enjoy.**

 **Elemental Prime**

Once the Star Destroyer comes out of hyperspace, Darth Starkiller, Darth Talon, Saarai, and Seventh Sister make their way to one of the hangers to broad an Imperial ship. Captain Zack and Proxy wait on the bridge on the Destroyer to see the Sith leave and land on Elemental Prime shortly.

As Talon pilots the ship to land somewhere in the Forest of Death to avoid any ninjas finding their ship, Starkiller was having another image that caused him to hold his head as another vision comes before.

 _This time two voice come calling for help in the darkness, both being pain and screaming to stop, but the two were different from the last he felt before._

 _"Naruto help me!" The young voice screamed in pain like before that Sith Assassin could guest who was calling him._

 _"Naruto…my s-." The older female voice spoked in a weak voice._

Starkiller snaps out his vision by Seventh Sister tapping his shoulder and could see some trouble within the young Sith Assassin. He noticed that Talon and Saarai have already left, doing some work and getting around the area.

"You seem trouble," Seventh said, noticing it from the moment they landed and before it.

"I have been having visions laity about this place and someone calling me for help. While I will nothing better do to return this place or burning down to the ground, but I want to find out who is calling me. I could feel it in the force and they are strong to have call me from half across the galaxy," Starkiller explained, getting the Inquisitor to be surprise of what the assassin had told her.

Seventh's faceplate was removed to show her face and said, "Having vision can be somewhat troubling Starkiller. Are you sure you want do this?"

"To be honest, no. I don't want to be here, but this vision and force has told me to here. I can only hope it someone I think it is," Starkiller replied as he and Inquisitor exited out of the ship to see the Hands at work.

"Master no one is around and have robs for us to cover up," Saarai said as she hands her master and the Inquisitor some black robs and hoods to cover themselves up and dose the same.

It will be odd for aliens to show on backwater planet that has no information and it could lead to some fighting or panics. The group don't want that and need to move quickly before any Leaf ninjas finds them.

As Darth Talon returns with the group and puts on the same rob as them, the Sith group moves out of the Forest of Death and towards the village while using some force mind tricks and mask themselves for no one to noticed them.

 **Small Time Skip**

Soon enough the group was outside a clan household that send the Sith Assassin some memories that were happiest or good ones to him but with the force he could scene some deep pain and dark plots that made him sick to his stomach.

"Wait here. I won't be long," Starkiller order with a low voice to not alert the guards.

The three nodded their heads and stick to the shadows, allowing the Sith Assassin to go in alone and would allow that but could feel something bad was going to happen form the dark thoughts and deep pain that was going on or have happen.

With Starkiller had used the shadows to walk on the buildings and made his way to the main household, to where it had one person that was kind to him. He found out that the room was locked with seals and two guards stay outsides of the room. He moved to the back of the building, being the room and used his lightsaber to quietly cut a hold to get in with no trouble.

The Sith Assassin was lucky that the guards didn't heard him due to the dogs fighting for a piece of bone.

Once the hole was done, Starkiller kicked the hole down and walked inside to see deep horror he wished he never saw or come across to someone he knows. He saw Hinata Hyuga broken, raped, hunted, whipped, and even had cuts on her face.

Hinata had been through a lot over five years since Naruto was gone and some thought he was died but not her. She believed that her crush was still alive and had hope that one day that two will met again. She tried to be strong for her love and made great promise but that didn't stop for horrors that will come to her.

The Elders and Hyuga Clan had made a pact and contract without the Hokage knowing that has Sasuke Uchiha married Hinata Hyuga to have child that has the two clans' special eyes. Sasuke didn't care about marriage and only saw the once shy girl his bitch. He had made her his slave by rapping her to days on ends, whipping her like dull and sometimes allow Sakura to beat her for being good looking then her or trying to steal her 'man'. She only stays strong her love's sake and is on her last life.

Starkiller had used the force to find out what happen and was sicken by this, but he had little time and started to cut the girl down to have her in his arms. He used his left hand to take off his helmet this once and showed his face to one person that loved him for who he is.

He had brown hair that had some blonde it, blue eyes now, and black Sith tattoo on the left side of his face. He kindly shook Hinata to wake her up and her eyes slowly open to see the man that she loves in front of her.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked, weakling.

"It's me Hinata," Starkiller or now Naruto answered with kind smile on his face.

"Naruto? Naruto," Hinata said with smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

Naruto nodded his head and allowed Hinata to use her right to rub his cheeks.

"You grown so much and are handsome…I'm happy to see you again…I have felt you for some time and now I'm hold again," Hinata said with her breath lowing and turning cold all the sudden.

"Stay with me Hinata. I will get help and you will see the stars with me," Naruto said as he rubbed his left hand on Hinata's face.

"I feel great n-now…and I love…," Hinata said, becoming weak before her eyes and skin finally turn cold.

With the force, Naruto was feeling the life within Hinata going away and turning to darkness, cold death. The young Sith soon has tears coming his eyes in sadness and felt great deal of pain within his heart like he never felt before. As cried and mounded, his right reach upwards to close her eyes and clenched together in anger.

The Sith Assassin breathing became handed as the rage, anger, and hate grow even more as he placed his helmet back on. His eyes soon turn to deep yellow mix red as he reached for his lightsaber and the killing started.

 **Outside the Household**

Darth Talon, Saarai, and Seventh Sister could not tell what was going on with their eyes but with their ears and the force they could that something was going. They heard nothing at first but the force they felt Starkiller's feelings and where somewhat surprise to feel them rise all the sudden.

They have felt his feelings before and were normal ones like a Sith Lord will have but things feelings were love and soon become sadness which they never felt before. Then deep heated rage, anger, and hatred rose up all the sudden that spark them to be surprise and lost for words when they heard something was going on.

The three soon heard lightsaber moving to cut up, bodies hitting the ground, screams in panic being heard, and death was in the air. They don't what was going on, but they could tell that a mass killing was going on… and Starkiller was in pain.

On broad a Super Star Destroyer, a center Sith Lord could feel that pain within his apprentice and know that he will need to help in anyway he could. The Sith Lord would need to have a ship to make it way to his student's home planet. He felt something like this before in his past when his mother had died but this feeling, he felt within his student was different and he need to find out soon.

Somewhere on a unknow world, a force user also felt this pain and was unknown to why this user scenes this pain, anger and hatred. However, the user can tell that the two will met one day and will big changes to the galaxy.

With the Sith Assassin, he had finished killing the elder Hyuga Clan members and their oldest children that were apart of his childhood friend's death and selling her. He had killed all the elders to their blood line had end. Men, Women, and evening children, Starkiller had kill them.

Now the Hyuga Clan is down to good number of members and will have at least thirty members be left now.

Soon enough, Starkiller carried the body of Hinata in his arms with some wrappings on her out of the Hyuga Clan household and soon stand before the three.

Talon, Saarai, and Seventh Sister didn't say a word as they watched the Sith Assassin carried the body of the woman he loved and care for. They know all about Starkiller's past, the two that back stabbed him, and people he cares about on his planet. To see the person, you love most to be taken away after so long, can be heart aching and broken for one to hold. They will need to help him soon enough and will do that very soon but not right now.

Now the Sith Assassin must give the woman a good send off and move on from this, but he will have revenge on the people that did this. He will have his revenge but not right now.

 **Small Time Skip**

Starkiller had Hinata burn into ashes and buried those ashes in a good grave of the Sith's choosing. He had her grave by her mother's and lowered his head to feel some emotions he never felt before. Sadness and felt that he had failed her, but he could never know what could have happen and now has chance to make it right by having revenger soon enough.

Darth Talon, Saarai, and Seventh Sister watched from afar, giving the young Sith some space and will talk to him when he is done mourning which won't last long, and someone was coming nearby. They where about to reach for their lightsabers but a voice spoke.

"Wait…let's see want she wants," Starkiller said as he stood up and walked towards the group of three to see the Fifth Hokage of the Leaf Village herself, Tsunade Senju.

Tsunade never wanted to be Hokage after what happen to some people she cares about and the life of her godson. Her teacher had told her that he had died during childbirth but was a lie and found out that her godson was gone. She had feeling that she will meet Naruto but has no idea that will happen sooner then she thinks.

The Fifth Hokage had just gotten word that elder members of Hyuga Clan were wipe out by a unknow figure that was seen wearing a black cloak and hood when leaving the household. She also found out that Hinata was also missing. It didn't long for her to finger out what happen and where she could find the person setting the grave up.

"I heard from my ANBU ninjas that you have kill off the elders from what they allow do go by," Tsunade said as she watched the Sith Assassin walk towards her as the three stand their guard.

"Your spies have good ears but have no strength to stop the horrors that Hinata had to endure," Starkiller said while glaring underneath his helmet at the Hokage.

He once saw the Hokage has honorable but not anymore since what the snake told him on that day. So, had little trusting right now but will hear the new Hokage out for now and could feel something odd about her for some reason.

"I know. The Elders and Civilians are taken a good number of powers within the village, making the Hokage nothing more than a figurehead and making the village worse than our enemies," Tsunade said with a shame look on her face, knowing how much the village change and tried to fix the damage that her teacher left for her to pick up.

At this moment, Starkiller had idea and smirk appeared on his face, having a plan in motion.

"What if my followers and I could help you with that?" Starkiller asked, getting the Hokage to look at him in wonder.

"In return?" Tsunade asked, knowing that a piece was at large.

"Information and I will share some with you as a sign of trust that you can change this damn village back to its good level," Starkiller answered which caused the other three to smirk on what he was planning.

Tsunade thought carefully and saw no harm in that. If this unknown person can deal with old rocks and at the end gain some information on anything that can help. She has nothing to lose and everything won't fall apart if things go bad. So why not?

"Deal, minster…" Tsunade agreed.

"Starkiller, Darth Starkiller, Lady Tsunade Senju," Starkiller introduced himself.

Tsunade was shock that cloaked finger know her name.

"How?" Tsunade asked.

"Magic," Starkiller replied simply, causing himself and his followers to chuckle.

Tsunade shook her head and had a feeling that something bad was going to happen to the elders and civilians. She can only hope things work out good for her, but she had no idea what was going to happen next.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Five and Visions Part 3F**

Tsunade had called a meeting with the Elders and Civilians while not getting the Clan Heads in void in this so call meeting that her new allies have called together. She can see that Danzo was nowhere to been see in the room, which was no surprise there and had a feeling that someone will take care of the old war hawk.

Starkiller informed the Fifth Hokage that his students and Inquisitor will deal with the fools while he deals with some old friends of his that were the cause of Hinata's death.

"Tsunade what is the meaning of this," A center banshee said but turn pale and quiet when the Hokage glared at her.

"That's Hokage or Lady Tsunade to you. I have gotten word of three new allies joining the Leaf Village and are quite the ladies," Tsunade said while hiding the smile on her face as the fools fall for the trap.

The Elders saw this has a way to make their price ninja happy and give him more ladies to do as he wishes. They didn't care what he did and just want him to make some powerful children that will bring their village up again to crash their enemies.

The Civilians also has the same thing in mind, but they and the old fools are becoming bigger fools with no idea what they are walking into.

"Are the ladies powerful Hokage?" One of the Elders asked.

Tsunade smiled at the question and said, "Oh they are strong and will take care of your troubles."

Before anyone of the fools could asked, Tsunade walked out of the meeting room and allowed three cloaked figures to walk in.

"Now that bitch is gone, you three take of robes and be ready for your lord to show up!" The banshee ordered but was soon turn scare when seeing a pair of red eyes looking at her from the middle-robbed woman.

"Our lord? That is funny. You old fools think we are going to bow to some child with no power or balls to back him?" The left robbed figure said with a laugh.

"Yes! You bitches are only good for one thing and that is being a bitch to your Lord Sasuke," An Elder member said as he pointed his finger at the woman in middle, but soon became a big mistake.

With a wave of their hands, the three cloaked figures had waved their hands to close the doors of the meeting room and locked the doors for no one to get in or out.

The right cloaked woman chuckled and said, "I can see why our lord left this backwaters village. It is so weak and low that they dare call themselves better than their rivals. I think we will have better luck dealing with the Cloud or Stone Village then some fools from the Leaf Village. Don't you agree, Talon, Saarai?"

"Agree, such trash should never walk or breath again," Saarai said as she pulled her hood back, shocking the whole room of seeing an unknown alien in their room.

Talon took her rob off, showing her full body and battle gear, getting some lustful or fearful looks from the fools, very fearful and one of their shit themselves but at least he wore some brown at least. Moving on.

Seventh took out her dual bladed lightsaber, activating it to spin and throw in the middle of the fools table. Within a second nothing happens but soon the fools suddenly drop dead on the floor with their heads rolling of their heads with stream coming out from the cut.

The dual lightsaber soon came back to the hands of the Seventh Sister who had took off her robs and smiled at the clean kill she got but it looks like she missed three elders. No matter there, they will meet their head soon enough.

Saarai walked towards the banshee looking woman to bring her right hand up, staring to clench her hands to together very slow and caused some inner pain to the old woman. The banshee was soon choking on her breath as she held her own throat and felt her inside turning inside out to the point on coughing some blood out of her mouth.

Saarai was destroying the banshee's body from the inside and reached towards her main goal to kill the bitch of a woman in front of her.

"Your heart is in my hands now," Saarai said with glare as she used the force to pull something out of a body.

Before the banshee could saying anything, she suddenly heard broken being snap and felt large amount of pain within her chest. She looked down in horror to see her own heart out of chest and into the hands of the blue skinned woman in front of her. The banshee soon dropped dead on the floor and the Sith throw the heart at the bitch in front of her.

With Talon, she had little trouble as she did a quick swing of her lightsaber and cut the throats of the fools in front of her. They choked on their own blood before dying to their wounds and fall into the ground.

Darth Talon pick up her rob to placed back on and said, "That was sad. Just bone heads with no teeth to back up their threats. At least the Moff had backbone then these fools."

"Agree and the mission is done, Talon, Seventh. Let's head back to the ship for takeoff when our lord is done," Saarai offered, making a good point.

Once everything is done, they can leave with no trouble what so ever, but they have a feeling that a center Sith Lord was coming to add his apprentice. Which they could guess due to the force and what Starkiller had done here on his home planet. The bound between master and student was a strong bound that works a two-way path for other to scene if something is wrong.

So, Darth Vader was coming soon enough, and it won't be for long.

 **Newly Uchiha Clan Household**

Within the new clan household, screams of pain and lightning was heard through the whole clan. Darth Starkiller had walk into Uchiha Clan household and started his vision on killing the Uchiha for good. His way was deadlier then Izumi Uchiha when she killed her own clan but her little brother. Now history was repeating itself once again but with something new add to it.

Sasuke was screaming in pain as Sith Lightning dance around his body and started to burn some skin away. Sakura had tried to help but was backhand into four walls and was fighting through the pain she gained to get up and protect something or someone she had in the other room.

Starkiller was smirking at the pay back he was unleashing to the two that had caused him more pain then anyone else has in his past and now life. He kept the lightning onto the Sasuke with both hands until he stopped to see stream coming off and heard groaning in pain. The Uchiha was alive and will lose more then some of his skin.

The Sith Assassin had something else in mind then killing the two fools in front of him as he heard a sound of a baby crying in the next room.

"A daughter?" Starkiller said as he scenes something what gender the child was and something else that brought some ideas, he could against the fools that left him for die.

Starkiller then left the quarter broken Sasuke to his wounds and went to other room he heard the baby crying. He wasn't done yet and had something better in mind to break his betrayers both mind and spirit.

As he opens the door, Starkiller saw a half wounded Sakura trying to calm her daughter down and was on her knees by the baby's bed. This makes it easy for the Sith Lord as he waves his fingers to complex pattern for a deadliest trick he had up in his sleeves and dragged Sasuke into room to see his trick.

"You both had left your teammate to death, killed the one he loves and now I will be taking away the very thing you both care about," Starkiller said as he active his red lightsaber and walked towards the daughter, causing Sasuke and Sakura to have their eyes widen in shock on what he was going to do.

"Please don't! Not my daughter! Kill the bitches that Sasuke-sama has! They are nothing! And-," Sakura shouted like a banshee but was cut off by the Sith Assassin with backhand her to the face and send her flying across the room.

"Those civilians you both took to be your play things, and someone take your anger on ends now. You both sicken me…and to think that I once saw you two as friends but not anymore, not since you both left me to die," Starkiller said as he brought his lightsaber close to the sleeping child in front of him.

At that moment, Sasuke and Sakura know right then and there who unknown finger was, because they remember one person, they left for died and their eyes was a loser.

"Naruto-baka," Sakura cried out but was soon reward with a small Sith Lightning and screamed in pain from the sudden jolt of lightning.

"Shh the baby is sleeping and will sleep forever," Starkiller whispered lower enough for the two can he hear him and have the baby awake.

"You dope! Why won't you still dead?" Sasuke asked but soon found himself being choked and used his hands to pull away the who was choking him but failed and soon saw the Sith Assassin using his left hand in a choking motion.

"I find you to be weakling, Sasuke. Naruto was weak and die in the Forest of Death by you two. You two have created the ultimate evil that will have his revenge…by killing your daughter!" Starkiller shouted as he swung his lightsaber downwards, killing the baby in front of her parents' eyes.

Both the two noticed it, the Sith Assassin choked the two until they pass out before him and soon the illusion broke, showing that Starkiller didn't kill the child and had her in his arms. He had used Force Illusion, a good and powerful mind trick that works on the strong and weak minds.

While the Sith Lord may kill and be a monster, but he will never kill a child like this. He had a different way to have his revenge and this was perfect for him. He plans to kill them in five years, leaving a broken minded fool that will slow destroyed themselves before he kills them like the animals they are. This is was his revenge and was perfect for him to say least.

The daughter started to cry but was soon became quiet when Starkiller used his force abilities to calm the child down and sleep fine. A long trip was coming, and he will need the child fine through what he scene within the child.

 **Time Skip**

Within an underground base, Danzo had his Root ninjas ready for a mission on capturing the four new people that showed up out of nowhere. He had used his eyes to find out anything about them and saw great power for him to take. While he may have Sasuke under his somewhat control, but he had feeling that won't last for long and planed on taking the four as his new Root ninjas.

However, the old war hawk failed to notice that someone was coming into the Root base and will met something far worse than death.

Then out of nowhere, a glowing red blade appeared on the door way, causing all Root ninjas to gather up at the location of blade and took war formation. The red blade then moved into a circle, creating a hole big enough for the person to walk right in.

Then the hole was launched towards the Root ninja, killing the two in front of it and had some of them jumping out of the way. The ninjas looked back to see a black cloaked figure that breath a cold air that send shiver down to their spines and soon saw the blade activating before them.

Darth Vader had arrived with his own ship and felt a calling within the force that led him here to the group that tried to control his student when he was young and tried to stop him from gaining his student back then. So, this was little pay back to for Starkiller then himself.

The first group of ninjas throw their ninja stars at the unknow figure, but they were stopped by the Dark Lord with his right hand and stopped the ninja stars at midair before having them launched back which hit the heads and caused the drop dead. One of the black painted mask ninjas rushed towards the Sith Lord but was cut in half with a quick swing of a lightsaber.

The Root ninjas felt fear for the first time as they walked backwards, trying to find some door to get, but were unlucky as they were being cut down by the Dark Lord before him.

Just outside the room, Danzo heard many of his follows being cut down to size and screams of terror that to scare his other follows. He glared with a grunt as he started to take his leave while he may not be a coward, but he needs to live for another day if he wants to be leader of the Leaf Village and have his vision come true.

Darth Vader could scenes the old war hawk's fears as he cuts down any ninjas that stand in his way and force push the bodies away from him. He started to make his way towards the old man to end him for good.

"Danzo…we met at least," Vader said as he walks forward to the war hawk.

"So that fool handed that brat over to you…. I see. You should have handed that brat over to me instead of you. I could have hi-," Danzo said but was soon cut off when he felt something powerful choking his throat, causing to fall onto his knees and fought for the need of air.

The old man looked up to see the Sith Lord doing a choking motion with his left hand.

"I find you to be…disturbing," Vader said, pinching his index finger and thumb together, causing the old man to lose more of his air and soon felt the same force aura he felt before.

The Darth Lord looked at the door that had many seals on it and caused to wonder who was behind this door. He let the old man go and walked towards door to force push the door to open at his will which it did and was surprise to see a woman in front of him.

A young woman around thirty's or forty's with long red hair and wore a white rob that was resting in a bed and looks like to be coma state. Vader could scene the force within her, being powerful and somewhat like his apprentice. He could guest that she might be relative, and the old man could help him.

The Sith Lord force pulled the old war hawk into the room and had his lightsaber at his throat.

"Who is this woman?" Vander demanded with his blade at old man's throat.

Seeing he had little chose in the matter and said, "Kushina Uzumaki, wife of the Fourth Hokage and mother of the brat that should have been my weapon."

At this moment, Darth Vader could see some resemblances between this woman and his student. He also scene that force was strong within her and that Starkiller has shared that same strength in the dark side of the force like his mother.

The Sith Lord then swung his lightsaber to right, cutting Danzo's throat wide open and left choking on his blood as Vader takes Kushina with him for some medical help. He knows that student will be happy to see his mother again and have his past done with.

 **Small Time Skip**

Soon enough two ships take off from Elemental Prime and taking a few things off from that planet while having some things planed on it. While this was happening, a force ghost on one of the Star Destroyers watches the whole event play out with a smile on her face. She could see that her blood of her blood is going strong and will change the fate of Dark Lords of the Sith forever.

 **AN: Darth Zannah is Naruto's ancestor. I also plan on having ten or fifth teen chapters of this story before going deep into the Exile or Rebellion story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Rising**

 **AN: My good friend GoldenGungamZero2 has made the first chapter of a prequel story of Starkiller on Kushina's life and how she became Lady of the Sith. The story is The Path of the Uzumaki Sith.**

 **And yeah, the Exile Story was removed due to trolls and other people not giving me enough time to explain myself. I had got the okay from the author who wrote the first story, but no the trolls won't have that and here we are. Maybe I will be reposted, but anything can happen and now enjoy.**

On board the Super Star Destroyer, Raging Fox, Starkiller was at medical bay to see his who his master has brought. He never thought he would meet his mother or senses something like her before.

The Sith Assassin was told by the old Hokage that his mother had died at childbirth, but it looks like that Danzo faked the death to have her be his weapon when she wakes up in her coma. He feels it with the force that she was strong in the Dark Side of the Force which brings him to some good questions. Who is his mother and what was her life before he was born?

Soon enough the Sith Assassin got off his train of thoughts to see his hands and the Inquisitor coming into the medical wing to see him by his mother. He also saw that the daughter, Sandra, was in the arms of Saarai and the child was happy to be in the arms of a Sith.

"So, this is your mother? Hmm, I see where your force abilities come from," Seventh said as stand at the assassin's side, sensing the strong contrast to the dark side from the older woman.

"I could only guess that my mother was trained in the ways of the Dark Side and might have lived during the Clone Wars," Starkiller said with his left hand on his chin, thinking a few things over.

"That could be the case, but she will have to live here to avoid the Jedi," Saarai said as she rubs her fingers on Sandra's cheeks, who giggled in response.

"True but who trained her? The Emperor won't train her due to his ways and everyone was a focus on the war back then," Talon said, making a good point made into light.

"Very true," Starkiller agreed before turning his attention back to his mother.

Many thoughts went through the Sith Assassin's mind that made him rethink to the day that the snake told him who was his parents and that the old Hokage know all long. He never saw the old Hokage has the grandfather he cared about but just prideful and power-hungry old man that was just a former shell of himself. He wonders many things about his mother, but one came out that most were what will she think of her son before.

Before anything thoughts could go anymore, Darth Vader came into the med bay that caused Starkiller to take kneel before his master.

"Rise, my apprentice," Vader said as he walked to Kushina's bedside.

Starkiller rose up as he looked at the three and said, "Leave us."

Talon, Saarai with Sandra, and Seventh left as told, leaving the two Sith to talk some things over.

"I sense some trouble thoughts within you, apprentice. Pay tell your thoughts on the matter," Vader said as he had sensed his student had some trouble and pain before coming to his ship.

"The woman that care and love me has died, master. I put a grave in her honor and took revenge against the two that betrayed by taking their daughter as my own. Now I finally see the mother I thought had died at childbirth here before me after all these years," Starkiller answered as he looked at his mother.

Vader nodded his head, understanding where his apprentice was going through. In his past, he had lost his mother and the love of his life which were the key elements of his creation on becoming a Dark Lord. He can see where Starkiller was going through and somewhat happy that his mother was fine.

Before the two Sith Lords could say a word, they suddenly felt something powerful appearing before and soon took form into a Force Ghost before the two. The Force Ghost was a female, wearing black robes with her hood up and two bangs of blonde hair coming down. They could feel her strength in the Dark Side of the Force and how well it connects to her. Also like she was the Dark Side itself.

 _"Hello, blood of my blood. The Dark Side is strong within you,"_ The Force Ghost said with a smile on her face towards the young Sith Assassin.

"Blood of my blood?" Starkiller questioned, being a little off and his master wonder the same thing.

The Force Ghost giggled and said, _"Of course that will always get someone all the time. I am the Dark Lady of the Sith. My name is Darth Zannah."_

Both the Sith were shocked to see the sudden appearances of apprentice of Darth Bane, the first Sith Lord that build the Rule of Two. The same rule that the emperor had destroyed. Darth Vader and Starkiller were surprised to see Darth Zannah was standing before them.

"How are you here now before us?" Vader asked, already having an idea how due to his past meetings with some Force Ghosts.

 _"Should be easy since my bloodline lives through your student and his mother,"_ Zannah responded, getting the other Sith to be shocked.

"Bloodline?" Starkiller questioned.

 _"Yes, young one. You are my pure descendant through blood and the force,"_ Zannah answered.

To say that both Vader and Starkiller were lost for words of the sudden news. To have the first student of the Rule of Two telling one that he or she was your family was an overwhelmed feeling. One of the Sith Lord was about to say something but tried groan came out from the sleeping woman and was waking up from her long sleep.

"It's true my son…Naruto. You, I, and all the Uzumaki Clan are related to Darth Zannah," Kushina said, surprising the young Sith Assassin on seeing his mother awake.

"Mother?" Starkiller said as he took a knee before his mother, having the Force Ghost and his master watch.

"Yes, it is me. I have waited so long to finally meet you when you awaken your power," Kushina said as she touched her son's helmet.

Starkiller brought his left hand up to touch his mother hand and said, "I was told that you died at childbirth. I never thought I will meet you and like this."

"I don't care what you look like. You are still my son and I am proud of you on becoming a Sith. Now please take off that stupid mask…I want to see my son's face," Kushina said as she rose her body up to beat good eye level and saw her son taking his helmet off.

Kushina at first was anger on how her son took the looks from the man she hates but looking deeper she could see that her son took more after her than anything else. Starkiller or Naruto could feel the anger and at first thought, his mother hates him but changed when he felt care and love within her. She must be upset with something else and he had a feeling he will find out soon enough.

Kushina senses her son and said, "I don't hate you, Naruto. I just hate the one that brought shame to my clan and drugged me into marry him. For you see my son, I never loved your father and he has lusted after me like a sick mongrel. He only wanted my clan's power and the power I have within me, which I broke through the seal marks and plan on killing him to raise you away from the Leaf Village. However, that didn't work, and I was wound when facing a man in a mask. In coma sleep, I have sense and felt you in within the force and cause my waking."

Starkiller was overwhelmed by the information his mother told him and agreed with hating the Fourth Hokage for many reasons with a new one to gain.

"I have some things to tell you Naruto and most of it might have you think seconds thoughts," Kushina said.

"Mother, I have waited eighteen years to meet you. I have time to talk to you," Starkiller said with a small smile on his face which his mother returns and start to tell her story.

While mother and son were talking, Darth Vader and Zannah were having their own talk.

"I see. So, you happen to have a child after your student tried to kill you?" Vader asked, understanding what the Dark Lady of the Sith had told him.

Zannah smirked and said, _"Yes after my apprentice did try to kill me, I came to this planet and had a child with the Son of Sage. In time my bloodline went into a clan that taught others of the force but sadly the Leaf Village let the Uzumaki Clan to the Stone and Cloud Village to be wiped out. Kushina, Naruto, and a few others are the last living of my blood alive."_

"Why have a child and teach the clan the ways of the force?" Vader asked, wondering why the student of the Rule of Two would do that.

 _"For a good reason that I came to hate to this very day. I hate the Rule of Two and the two flaws in it. The master getting old and reading their student, and a Sith redeeming he or herself to end the Sith. I have foreseen a future where the Jedi, Gray, and Sith will be in a new age for the galaxy and force itself. What age and how will it start, most of it is in your apprentice's hands,"_ Zannah answered.

"What do you mean by most of it?" Vader asked, wondering what path does his student has.

Zannah shook her head and said, _"I cannot say for sure yet. The future is always changing but I will say that Naruto and two others that share a powerful contraction to the force will leave behind a mark on the galaxy and form a legend for others to follow. Changes are coming and Naruto is a part of those changes."_

Vader nodded his head as he watched the old Sith ghost disappeared before his eyes and thought on what they have talked about. He had a feeling when he found Naruto that he was different and powerful in force but he never thought that it was in his blood to become Sith

 **Time Skip**

Starkiller was in deep thought on what he found out. First, he found his mother that was alive and has a long line of Sith blood in his veins. Second, that his mother was a lesbian (Yuri), and her true love was still alive out there. Third, he found out from his mother that she was raped by a foolish man of a father and that created more hatred to the Fourth Hokage. Fourth, knowing that he had a big role to play in the future that will change the shape of the galaxy.

The Sith Assassin sighed as he watched the medical droids do some scans on his mother and run some test to see if anything happens to her inner workings from being asleep for so long.

As Starkiller stood still, he soon felt someone hugging him from behind and saw two fingers appearing before him. Two people that once touched his heart and he had touched theirs. He saw Haku and Hinata before him in force ghost forms which that surprise him but the force does works in many ways that some might have a hard time understanding it.

 _"Don't be alone,"_ Haku said in a whisper tone of voice.

 _"Find love and happiness, Naruto,"_ Hinata said like Haku.

Before Starkiller could say or do anything, two ghosts of his past disappeared into the wind and left him behind with something to think about. He at first didn't understand what they were talking about but with some thoughts, he soon understands what they were talking about. He also knows what he must do in order to not lose himself.

The young Sith Assassin left the med bay towards where he needs to go.

In the medical wing, Kushina had sensed what was going and smiled on what she had done. She had used the force to allow the two girls that touched her son's heart to appear before and tell him to find love. The red-haired Sith would like to have some grandchildren one day and see her son find happiness. She is making up for the lost time for eighteen years and this was a start.

 **Rain Village**

Within the Hidden Rain Village, soft and calm humming can be heard through the rainstorm. A young woman wearing a black robe and hood was watching her daughter and students coming out from the village from killing some fools that stand in the way of something greater rising. She then senses something familiar to her and soon smiled that her lover has return at least. Know she and her students can make their move onto the fools soon enough. Something was rising and know that darker forces were rising at least.

 **Raging Fox**

Back on Raging Fox, Talon, Saarai, and Seventh were walking towards the Sith Assassin's quarters. They don't know why Starkiller will call them to his quarters now or have all three of them to come. The three had a feeling that something was going to happen and senses something new within the Dark Lord.

Saarai knocked on the door, got nothing at first and she waited with the other two.

"Enter," The answered come, having the door open and allowed the three to walked into something odd to them.

Starkiller had taken off his armor and helmet off, having his black shirt, pants, and boots on. His glove on his right arm was, showing a silver cybernetic arm with no claws. His brown stood out with a few blonde streaks and calm yellow/red eyes.

"Good you three came, I have something to talk about," Starkiller said as put the last of his armor in a glass case and lightsabers on his desk.

This was something new to the three as they know with one missing Starkiller for good awhile and senses some changes within him. He was still touched and in the Dark Side, but the three sense some emotions and a light within him they never felt before. Something was going to happen, and they wonder.

"Sunev, Talon, Saarai. I have been thinking a few things over and feelings within me have shown me somethings to talk over," Starkiller started, getting the Inquisitor shock that he spoke her true name.

"What have you been thinking, Starkiller?" Saarai asked, wondering where this talk was going as the other two wonder the same thing.

"What is your feeling toward me?" He asked the three and continue, "And I WANT your honest answer."

The three looked at each other then looked at Naruto. Talon walked toward him with a sway in her hip as she got up to him, she wraps her arms around his neck and kissed him on his lip and added tongue. Naruto grabbed her nice plump ass and squeezed it making her moan.

The two parted and Talon gave him a smile, "Does that answer your question beloved?"

"My lord all three of us have develop feelings for you but we didn't tell you as you were too busy when you were working for the Galactic Empire," Seventh said as she was now happy to get her chance to be with him.

"But now we get that chance my lord to be with you and bear your children to bring in a new age of the Sith," Saarai said being happy now.

"I see, then how about I give you the thing that you three always wanted. I also got my chakra back, thanks to my mother and want to try something else," Naruto said.

The three shivered in delight when they heard this, and they know that they won't be walking straight in a few days. They thought to take a few days off to recover. Luckily that no one can hear the girls screaming of pure pleasure and moans from the room.

 **Three Months Later**

Three months have passed for the young Sith and many things have happened. Starkiller hummed as he finished with his mediation and got up on his feet from sensing someone powerful in the force that somehow try to talk to him. Nothing he never felt this before. He senses someone was in the middle of the force, not light or dark side, not Jedi or Sith, but in the middle. This was different and new to Sith Lord. He wonders why he is sensing this now. It seems odd, but he had a feeling that his master knows this as well and the two will find out in due time.

Moving as Starkiller move to the window and see the work being done onto his Star Destroyers. He started to think on how much was done these past months.

Starkiller had open his heart to Talon, Saarai, and Seventh which had them having good number of them making love, with protection, thanks on being remind by Kushina. Mother and son have made up for lost time. He had even was happy to have Sandra in his life and Saarai took the role of being mother which the little one was happy and maybe one day when she grows up. She just might live to her aunt and grandmother role of being a Sith. The Sith Assassin will be keeping his birth name, but only his family, true friends, and people he trusts can call him by his birth name.

Starkiller has also been building his army and be ready for the vision of what Zannah show him of betrayal from the fake Sith, Darth Sidious. If he sees something that could work for him, he takes it and builds the strength up as he knows the old man will betray him in due time. He had his loyal army build the new army up and connect with new allies from the Galactic Empire to join up with them.

On Elemental Prime, the young Sith Lord had also made changes to the Leaf Village with help from Kushina, Mikoto, her students, and others in bring order to the village through his own Imperial control, not the Galactic Empire's rule. Starkiller also plan on talking and making plans with the other villages and their leaders of his rule of this planet and protection from Galactic Empire. The reason why he didn't do it now, was because most the village were in their own trouble and will show a helping hand later. He will help once he finishes up with of his own things and the cleanup in the Leaf. One village at a time.

The Sith Assassin also found a few people. One on a backwater Imperial science facility that only good number few know. Darth Vader, Inquisitors and the public didn't know about the facility, but Starkiller did and made a great find. He now has his special guest healing and resting within a Bacta tank on board the Raging Fox and will awake soon enough. The other was on the plant by his orders and has taken a great liking towards the Dark Lady. More girls adding to the list, Hehehe.

"Sir?" Captain Zach asked, getting his lord's attention to look at him.

"Yes, captain?" Starkiller questioned as he saw the captain walking into his office.

"Lord Vader wants you to return back to Lothal and add him in dealing with the Rebels," Zach answered.

The Sith Assassin know that was coming. He had gotten word that the Grand Inquisitor was killed over Mustafar by the Jedi and sensed his passing through the force not so long ago. It was ashamed of the death of one of his teachers and close ally. The Grand Inquisitor was his main teacher back in the academy and was sadden of the loss of his teacher, but he had feeling he will get his pay back soon. It maybe the Jedi he fought three months ago or someone else, but anything can happen. Something must have happened and maybe the two Jedi could finally be a challenge for the Sith Lord to enjoy.

"Very well captain, have the ship ready for hyperspace and set course too Lothal," Starkiller ordered, getting a nod from the captain and follow him to the bridge.

"Also, how is my fortress and our recruiting doing?" Starkiller asked, meaning the fortress that was being built on his home plant in the Forest of Death.

"Doing good my lord. Lady Anko has been very helpful and the workers say it will take about five weeks to be done. We have at least 200 young civilian man and woman joining our army from the Leaf Village and other small villages around the Fire Nation," Zach responded.

That was good and soon the Sith Assassin will have his own base as his master has and incase his army for what's to come. Starkiller knows that Zach was top his field and always thinks on his feet. He could make a great Admiral one day and thought of ranking him up has come around, but some other Admirals say otherwise. Most are Warhawks and mongrels that wanted to be the Sith Lord's army and watch him for their Emperor, but no way in hell that will happen and moving on.

"Good. Has my pilot arrive captain?" Starkiller asked.

"Yes, she has arrived with an old friend to greet," Zach responded with a knowingly smile on his face.

The Sith Assassin raised an eyebrow at the captain and wonder who was coming to greet his pilot to him. He knows a few people in the Imperial Academy that he would call allies even friends in the Empire. So, he wonders who was coming but he had a feeling he will find out soon enough.

"But before that my lord. Lady Tsunade has requested of you to join in the council meeting and some members need to have a word with you," Zach informed, remembering another piece of information he was told sometime ago.

"The same clan?" Starkiller questioned, having a feeling of who request him to be at the meeting for some so-call justice.

Zach nodded his head and said, "Same clan, my lord."

"Very well," Starkiller said as he heads to hanger for his ship and take off for the Leaf Village.

The Sith Assassin walks towards his ship, Fox Shadow and noticed some changes too it as someone was working on it. He wonders who his new plot was, but heard someone coming behind him and guest who.

"Proxy," Starkiller called out, getting the training droid to walk out.

"[Yes master?]" Proxy asked.

"Who's that?" Starkiller asked, pointing at the new plot that was working on his ship.

"[Oh yes. You new plot has finally arrived master,]" Proxy answered, being close to start his holo.

Starkiller put his hand up and said, "No holo Proxy. Just her name please."

He wasn't going to go in depth with a young woman plot, but a name will work juts fine and feels like that he should learn about her then some information.

"[Of course, master. Her name is Juno Eclipse, youngest officer to join in the Imperial Academy and has been in over one hundred combat missions. She has been assigned to be your plot by Agent Oniye Namada,]" Proxy informed.

"Did someone say my name?" A female voice said.

Both Naruto and Proxy turn their heads and saw a woman wearing a white Imperial Uniform with a white hat and black pants that showed off her curves, breasts and ass. She has tan skin, brown hair and brown eyes. This is Major Oniye Namada that serves in the Imperial Security Bureau as it was her job to erase anything that was a threat to the Galactic Empire or anyone that did exist to be gone and she was good at her job.

She was walking toward them with a sway in her hips and gave Naruto a lustful look in her eyes making him sigh at this as he knows that she wants to be part of his harem. She herself also have feelings for him. She got up to Naruto and bowed before him as she was one of his allies in his army as she feeds him Intel on what's going on.

"Lord Naruto it's a pleasure to see you again," Oniye said with a smile on her face.

"Good to see you as well Oniye," Naruto said as he looked at Juno who was still working on his ship and spoke, "So that's her?"

"Yes, that's her and one of the best pilots that I've found in the Empire." She said with a hint of pride in her voice and called the pilot out, "Juno Eclipse! Lord Starkiller is here to meet you."

Juno heard Oniye's voice and saw Starkiller standing next to her making her cruse her dumb self as she was too busy on the Fox Shadow. Juno was wearing a pure black Imperial uniform with black pants and hat but her uniform was open revealing a grey shirt that showed her develop breasts as they were the same size as Talons, hell she had the same figure as Talons that means she works out a lot. She has blonde hair, light blue eyes and light skin. She was now in front of the three and did a salute and stood there as a profession soldier.

"Captain Juno Eclipse! I am your new pilot of the Fox Shadow and I must apologize for not noticing you there," She said hoping Starkiller won't kill her as she heard rumors that he and Vader killed the last few pilots.

"At ease Juno! And no, I won't kill you since you were working on my ship and gave it a few upgrades as well. I'm impressed," He said as he walked around the ship.

Juno smile at the praise she got. "Thank you, my Lord!"

Oniye smile at this as she made the right choice with Juno. Vader himself was impressed with Juno's records as she showed him the records and told him that Juno won't be like the other pilots that almost got Naruto killed in some of his missions.

"So, Son when will we leave?" Another familiar voice said that he knows too well.

Naruto looked and saw his mother standing there and her outfit she was wearing would make any man or woman turn their heads and look at her **(Leila Hagitsuki outfit from Silent Scope Bone Eater arcade game)**. The said outfit showed off her curves, but it showed her big breasts and her big juicy plump ass she has. When she was clear she got back to training to get back into shape but not after she released Kaguya Otsutsuki within her gut cause when she was in her coma both her and Kaguya talked to each other to past time or train within the mind.

Naruto also notice a little change in her as well as the two train with each other and to his surprise that she was good with her light sabers. But there were a couple of times when Naruto was close behind her in a duel, she would grind her butt against his crotch making him lose focus with her coming on top, but she laughs at his red face thinking why his mother would do that.

Kushina can sense her son thoughts and mentally smirk at this and she was no fool as both her and Mikoto are lovers yes as they had sex all the time when they are on missions. But there were times that they had sex with other women and MEN as it was their job in their old home world. Now did she love her son. Yes she did, as she saw the power flowing through him and Sith's LOVE power and insects was allowed in her clan and she knows that Mikoto would join in as well but knowing her daughter and her students they would join as well but she didn't care as it was her and Mikoto's time to become bi-sexual.

"We'll be ready to leave if the ship is ready?" He said as he looked at Juno.

"The Fox Shadow is ready for flight," Juno said.

"Then we should leave! First Elemental Prime and then Lothal. Vader wants me to help him with the Rebels there as the Grand Inquisitor was killed," He said.

Kushina nodded her head as they all got in the Fox Shadow but not before Oniye gave Naruto a kiss on the lips and left leaving a sway in her hips as he watched her leaving and Juno started the ships engines and left the Raging Fox and went into hyper drive and head toward Naruto's old home world. Naruto contacted Vader and told him about on what's going on and he understood what going on and he told Naruto that Tarkin was going to be there and Vader knows how much Naruto hated Tarkin just like Vader does.

 **Elemental Prime**

Elemental Prime is a beautiful planet that has everything in one like single planets like desert, oceans, jungles, forests etc. But the planet was heavily defended as it has, Resurgent's, Star Destroyers, Venator-class Star Destroyers from the Clone Wars that were rebuild and upgraded, Harrower-class Dreadnoughts form the old Sith Empire that Naruto found and upgraded them along with Both 1 and 2 Victory-Class Star Destroyers, cruisers, Legacy-class Star Destroyers that were never used in the Clone Wars but was found by Naruto and have them build and upgraded, two Interdictor-class Star Destroyers and ships that belong to the Separatist Alliance.

These ships were not protecting only the planet, but four cloning space stations where they produce his Clone Troopers. Naruto found the Kaminoans in the Unknown Regions of space on another planet that wasn't far from his planet where they had other cloning factory if something happens to theirs. Naruto offer them to join him on his side as it was the Emperor that attack them and didn't want them anymore. They agreed and start to produce more clones and thanks to the Space Station the cloning was ramped up. They still used Jango Fett's as the template. It was thanks to his son Boba for giving them the body as he did help them escape. But Naruto wanted to mix it up and got another Mandalorian by the name of Mirta Gev gave her DNA for female clones, but she was one of his spies in the Hutts.

The Kaminoans found a way to speed up the cloning thanks to them be in hiding as they hit a break through as they can make a Clone in six days and they can put everything in their heads on their fourth day when they come out they're veterans in warfare and with training and spending time together with their brothers and sisters. His last piece of his army was Droids but he used different kind of Droids and kept a few in from the Separatist Alliance and it was thanks to the Star Forge that he found as it was repaired and didn't had the Dark Side of the force present on the giant station this is where he gets his ships, weapons, fighters and etc. But he also had a Droid Factory and Station on the Moon for building Droids and training for new recruits for pilots.

His ship finally came out of Hyper Space and Naruto saw his work with a smile on his face. Kushina saw his smile and she was proud of him oh yes, the Emperor won't know what hit him. She could tell that Naruto was ready for war and the Emperor will have a war on two fronts. One with the Rebels and the other with her son.

His thoughts were broken when Juno spoke to him, "Lord Starkiller! Someone is hailing us?"

"Put him through as I know who he is," He order.

Juno nodded her head and a small hologram of a Chiss male wearing a Grand Admiral uniform, this person is Grand Admiral Thrawn from the Empire and one of Naruto's allies. Naruto knew that Thrawn was a better officer than anyone in the Empire and agrees with him that the resources should be transferred to making new Star Destroyers or his TIE Defenders. That both Naruto and Vader were impress with and not to a giant Space Station. Thrawn knew that there is a threat out there that is coming and knows that the Empire won't have the power to do it. Only the Rebels or Naruto new group can stop it. He joined Naruto's side and became the overseer of the projects and this also gave him to study Naruto's world as well.

"Ah Lord Naruto. I see that Tsunade's call got to you," Thrawn said.

"Yes, I did but I need to get it over quick. Vader wants me to come to Lothal and help him out with the Rebels there as it appears that they are getting stronger on that planet," Naruto said.

"I see, well I won't hold you back for your meeting and you mission. I will get back to studying your people and planet," Thrawn said as he ended the connection.

Naruto sigh but now clenched his right fist. Tsunade did offer him a new arm, but now as the young Sith Lord doesn't want one now. It is time to get rid of those four fools that wanted their so-called justice.

 **Leaf Village**

Tsunade was standing outside of the fortress waiting for Naruto's return as he, Kushina and the others were a big help on cleaning up the village as the 'remove' the corrupted within the village. By remove she means by killing them and having them remove from the records as they were never born in the village. Then she frowns at Sasuke and his wife Sakura wanting justice on Naruto for killing their daughter even they don't know that Sarada is alive. Hell, Sasuke doesn't even know that his mother is alive, and his older sister are here in that fortress that is being build.

She didn't have to worry about the other villages as both Kiri and Iwa were slowly recovering by their Civil Wars.

Gaia the Kazekage wanted peace with Naruto since she believes that the technology, he has can help her village out with sand travel, water, farming and better shelters. The said girl was standing next to her and she has beautiful as she has auburn hair that was tied into a ponytail and has green eyes but it looks like she has tanuki-like black rings around her eyes which attributes that she has insomnia and a seal on her head with the kanji for "love". She was wearing a red shirt leaving her shoulders bare and showed of her D-Cup breast and cleavage and showing off her tone stomach as she wore a tan single band vest over it. She wore a same color short skirt as she wore fishnet stocking and wore red sandals as she has a huge gourd on her back as she wore her Kage robes and hat. Next to her was her older sister Temari (Dress in her Part II Era outfit from Shippuden) as she carries her Battle Fan with her.

They notice the female hooded figures came out of the fortress and waited by the landing pad that was there as Troopers followed them and station themselves around the pad. They saw a shuttle coming from the sky and landed on the pad as the figures kneeled as the door and ramp open and lowered as Naruto, Kushina wearing a black robe and hood over her head and another woman coming out but she notices that gave her an order to stay with the ship. The other hooded figures stood up and walked with Naruto and Kushina and now they were face to face.

"Lord Naruto it's a pleasure to meet you meet you again and how are doing?" Tsunade said.

Naruto flex his arm and answer her, "Doing fine."

Then the young Sith looked at Gaia and her sister to ask, "And who are these two?"

"These two are Gaia no Sabaku and her older sister Temari there from Suna," Tsunade said.

Both Gaia and Temari bowed and Gaia spoke, "It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Naruto. I'm here for an alliance with you."

"I see but you do know that you and your village will be part of my rule in the future." Naruto said as Gaia nodded her head understanding this and spoke, "But I'm here to take care of my past once and for all."

Tsunade nodded her head as she was getting tired with those four and the time was now to get rid of them. They all started to walk toward to the tower and Naruto saw Clone Troopers patrolling the streets keeping the peace. They finally made it toward the tower and council room where the Clan Heads were there, but he saw his two former teammates, former Sensei and his bastard of a Godfather.

Tsunade took her seat and spoke, "Now that we are here, we can get this over with as Lord Naruto has over things to take care of."

That's when Sasuke open his mouth, "Yes, I want the dope to give me his army and power as well for me to kill him for killing our daughter."

"Sorry Sasuke but your daughter isn't dead. I trick you both with a Force Illusion making you believe I'd killed her," Naruto stated smirking at them.

This surprise them and Sakura screamed at him, "Then give her back to us you loser!"

"No. And besides, Sarada likes me and Saarai more. We took the row of her new parents," He said.

"You bastard your nothing but a dope and always a dope as for me I'm an Uchiha a true elite!" Sasuke said but he heard both hooded females laugh at him.

"What's so damn funny you sluts?"

"Your no true elite son!" The older female said as she removed her hood and robe revealing herself to be Mikoto Uchiha. She was wearing the same out that Kushina was wearing.

"M…Mom?!" Sasuke said in shock as she was alive.

"Who else Sasuke," Mikoto said.

"But Izumi killed you? I even saw it." He shouted as he was confused.

"Because my foolish little brother that was a Blood Clone to trick not only you but father as well," Another voice said.

Sasuke was shock on who it was as the other hooded figure removing her hood as it was his older sister Izumi Uchiha or Darth Raven as her Sith name. She was wearing the same outfit as Kushina was wearing. She looked at her little brother with a smirk and this shock everyone in the room sans for Tsunade, Naruto and the others on seeing the two female Uchiha's here.

"What's the matter Sasuke no hello big sister?" She said as she senses her little brother's mind was starting to break as he saw his target and decided to add the final blow.

"And our father was planning a coup and my master order me to kill every single Uchiha to pass my test to become a full Sith and here's the kicker I enjoyed it very much as it turns me on!"

Sasuke saw red and charge at his sister but with a quick flash of red Sasuke screamed in pain as both his hands were removed by Izumi's lightsabers. Sasuke looked at his older sister in fear and Izumi fed on his fear.

"Goodbye my weak little brother. Join your father and the rest of the clan in hell. Mother never wanted you to begin with as you were a child of rape and a runt," Izumi said as she cut her brother head off and her mother crushed Sakura's windpipe.

Kakashi saw red and started up his Raikiri and charge at Izumi but another hood figure jumped in front of him and sliced his arm off as he howled in pain. He looked up and his eyes widen as he saw someone that he thought he killed by mistake. The said woman had straight brown hair, which was cut in a chin-length bob that framed her face and brown eyes but the thing that stood out the most is the two rectangular purple markings on either side of her cheek. This person is Rin Nohara or her Sith name is Darth Mistress and Mikoto's student well former student as she's now a fool fledge Sith and the Jinchuuriki of the Isobu.

"R…R-Rin?" Kakashi said in shock which she smirks.

"But how I killed you to stop the Isobu?"

"That was an illusion to trick you but with a Blood Clone mixed in and when it was all over, I left and train in secret away from the village. Mikoto sending Shadow Clones to train me until the Uchiha Clan Massacre she came to me and we went to recruit some more to are cause like Izumi recruited one from the now former Akatsuki group. Obito was kind of surprise to see me alive right before I took his head off," She said, feeling Kushina praising her for doing a job well done.

"What Obito was alive? And…you…kill…him?" Kakashi said still in shock on what he was hearing.

"Yes, I did, and you can join him and sensei in hell!" Rin said as she cut his head off.

"And then there was one," Naruto said as he looked at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto in shock but he then got anger at him. "Your dumb brat! Do you know on what you're doing? Your father…"

"My father was nothing but a power hunger fool that wanted my mother's clan wealth and power she had. Don't try and denied it as well as you were the one that made that seal to make her a loyal fan girl," Naruto stated as he smiles at Jiraiya's pale face.

"Minato memories of course." Kushina said as she took off her hood shocking Jiraiya.

"You see that mongrel left a piece of his soul in my son's seal when I, Naruto and Kaguya got the other half of Kurama soul that sealed inside his dead body. I tortured the fool and ripped his memories out of him. Naruto and I know everything."

Jiraiya paled even more as he tried to bolt but was slammed against a wall by an invisible force knocking the wind out of him. He heard a snap-hissing sound and saw a red blade like the others have and saw the other hooded robe figure walking toward him and took it off. He was shock on seeing who it was. The woman had short, straight lavender hair with a bun, amber eyes with lavender eye shadow and a labret piercing; this is Konan aka Darth Angel and Izumi's student.

"Konan! Your alive?" Jiraiya said still in shock

"You seem surprise to see me sensei! What still surprise that I'm alive as you left me and my two other friends for DEAD!" Konan said and shouted dead at the end.

"I wanted my revenge you as Izumi took me in as her student and plotted until now I first targeted Nagato as he lost his way of a Sith from the Uzumaki Clan. So, I killed him when the time was right and that was three months ago. Took his Rinnegan eyes and give them to Lord Naruto as it is his birth right for one day to take…and now it's your TURN!" She shouted turn at the end killing Jiraiya so fast he didn't had time to reverse summon himself.

Konan was breathing heavy but calm down as her boyfriend Naruto was hugging her from behind. She smiles and lean back in his chest. She wasn't the only one as Fuu aka Darth Wraith the Seven Tail holder, Shizuka aka Darth Oboro, Yugito aka Darth Kuroka, Rin, Guren, Tayuya, Izumi and Kagura Kaguya aka Darth Wrath were also his lovers and got know him more.

"You have done well Konan," Naruto said as he releases the hug.

"Thank My Lord," She said as she looked at Naruto with love in her eyes.

Naruto then looked at Tsunade and said, "I'll take my leave, mother, Darth Raven and Darth Angel come along."

He looked at Gaia and Temari to speak again, "I'll contact Thrawn on giving you the stuff you need for your village…and I accept the marriage contracts from the both of you, but I need to know you first."

Both girls bowed before him delighted on the news. Naruto, Kushina, Izumi and Konan left but right before Kushina mentally told Mikoto if she was in on being in her son's harem. Mikoto agreed as she found him better than any man they met during their time.

 **Lothal**

The Fox Shadow finally made it to Lothal but now it has a blockade with Imperial Star Destroyers around the planet so that means no one gets in or out. Naruto just got done explain to Thrawn about Suna and he agree on sending their new allies in Suna with the equipment they wanted.

Juno told the blockade who they were, and they were excepting them. They flew past the ships and towards the Capital as there was another Star Destroyer hovering above the city. They got toward the hangers and saw an Imperial Shuttle. Naruto, now Starkiller predicted that he came right on time as Vader did as the Sith Lord was standing. The Shadow landed as the door open and the ramp lower as Naruto told Juno to stay with the ship and had both Izumi and Konan to stay as well just in case.

Starkiller and his mother walked toward Vader. He notices Kallus, Tua and the Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin. Oh, how the Sith Lord hated this man. Tarkin's doctrine believes that beating the people and installing fear will bring the peace but it's the opposite. As they were in front of them both him and Kushina bowed before Vader.

"Lord Vader, a pleasure to work with you again," Starkiller said.

"Yes, it has Starkiller. You got my message on what happen to the Grand Inquisitor?" Vader asked.

"Yes, I have and a great lost as he was my teacher when he was training to be an Inquisitor. Fallen to the Jedi that I've fought three months ago," Starkiller said hoping those two got strong or hoping it was another Jedi for a good fight as few have gave him that, but he got a scoffed from Tarkin.

"All the Jedi had all died in Order 66. I can assure you that the Rebel Leader isn't a Jedi. So, I don't have to waste resources that Tua waste on capturing these scums," Tarkin said.

Tua flinch, being afraid and Starkiller got that.

Starkiller read Tarkin's mind and found out that he was going to kill her and make it a set up the Rebels saying that they killed her. He won't let that happen as he knows that Tua does her best and that is why he like Thrawn a lot as he doesn't punish his crew on failing as it was a learning experience and they won't fail the next time.

"Then WHO defeated the Grand Inquisitor? He uses the power of the Dark Side of the force since a Rebel trooper can't do it and only another force user can," Kushina stated the real answer as she knows why her son and Vader hated this man as he was an incompetence fool.

"We will deal with the Rebels and the Jedi as I know since I've fought them before and if you don't believe me," Starkiller said as he looked at Tua and spoke. "Tua can you show this fool the footage of my fight with the Rebels."

Tua nodded her and showed them the footage on a hologram. They all saw Starkiller fight two other people wielding lightsabers and she end the footage. Naruto looked at Tarkin with a smug look on his face even you can't see it as he was wearing a mask.

"Now do you believe that all the Jedi aren't dead and even Kallus knows the truth, now were wasting time and we need to lure the Rebels out," Starkiller said as he left with Kushina, Tua, Kallus and Vader following leaving Tarkin standing there like an idiot be he heard.

Then Starkiller said something else, "The Emperor is underestimating the Jedi like the Sith of the old did and there is one thing the Sith should never do is never underestimated the Jedi. It looks like he's following them as well."

Starkiller had a plan to get the Rebels. He had Tua to do it as she might know someone that has a contact with them as it worked. His mother made a Shadow Clone, and had it hinge to her and met with the Rebels as the real Tua left Lothal in the Shadow Fox. The fake Tua enter the Imperial Shuttle as it exploded 'killing' her, but it was a clone.

Naruto wanted to see his mother in action as he heard stories about her but never seen it and Vader himself wanted to see her skill as well. Master and Student watched the Rebels that was about to steal an Imperial Shuttle but the two Jedi's stop moving.

"Do you feel that Kanan?" Ezra asked.

"The cold, the anger and the hatred." Kanan replied, feeling the strange cold like before.

The two looked back and their eyes widen as they saw Kushina standing there in her outfit. She activates both her lightsabers and walked towards them with a grin on her face. The two activate theirs and got ready for a fight and Kushina giggled at the two.

"My, my, my, what do we have here? Some naughty Rebels trying to steal something that doesn't belong to them you should be punished," Kushina said, stalking right up to them as Stormtroopers came through the door.

"Who are you?" Kanan asked.

"Oh, where are my manners. My name is Zannah, Darth Zannah," She said, getting Kanan's eyes were widening at the name, but she used her speed and was now in front of him.

"And I'm your end."

Zannah slash down at him but he blocks the attack, but he grunted as he felt the power of her attack. Ezra came in to help his master, but she blocks his attack. She notices green Twi' Lek running inside the shuttle with the droid following as the colorful female Mandalorian and the Lasat were fighting the Stormtroopers.

"Why are you named after the Sith from the Rule of Two?" Kanan asked.

Zannah lean down to his ear and whisper in it, "Because both I and my son Starkiller that you fought three months ago are her descendants."

Kanan eyes widen at this as she knocks them both unbalance and she Spartan kicked Kanan into crates. Ezra saw what happen to Kanan and attack Zannah again. She blocks the attack, dodging his strikes and ducking under his strikes. One can tell that she's toying with him.

She blocks another attack and spoke to him, "You hate me, don't you? Good use that hate and give in to the Dark Side. It's the only way to save your friends."

"I won't give in," Ezra said as he tries to push her back.

"You have a lot of compassion in you boy. It's a shame though, if the Jedi of the old saw the Jedi of during the Clone Wars or before they would be rowing in their graves in disappointment." Kushina stated as she uses her Sith Lighting to blast the boy.

He screams in pain as he was push back as well. The Dark Lady was laughing, enjoying the screams and was having an orgasm.

"Yes, scream for me as your screams are music to my ears and it's turning me on as well."

Kanan seeing Ezra getting hit by Sith Lighting got up us the force to get Ezra lightsaber and charged Zannah which she saw him stop her attack and block his strikes. She decided to connect her lightsabers together into her double lightsaber and went on the attack.

"Not bad for a Jedi that haven't reach Knighthood yet." Kushina said as she dodges his strike.

"But now it's time to end this."

In quick speed, the Dark Lady made two slash marks on Kanan on his arm and leg, making the said Jedi scream in pain as she forces push him next to the boy. She decided to walk toward them in a slow manner. She heard an explosion behind her but now, she was in front of them.

"You both disappointed me as I heard the Grand Inquisitor lost to you both, but maybe you got lucky," She said but deflected a blaster bolt and some more from the Mandalorian.

Sabine watched her friends fighting another Inquisitor and they were having some trouble with her as she can tell that the woman was toying with them. But when she saw the woman blasting Ezra with lighting and hurting Kanan, she had enough and fired at the woman, but one bolt was deflected back at her hitting the side of her helmet knocking her down. Zeb ran up to her to grab her and went inside the shuttle.

Both Kanan and Ezra force push Kushina back and use the force to bring the Scout Walker down on her which she uses the force to hold it in place.

Kanan and Ezra got up and went toward the shuttle but they heard the walker move and they looked back and saw the walker being thrown to the side like it was nothing and the saw Kushina getting up staring at them with her Sith eyes as the fire dance around her. The two ran inside and the shuttle took off. She smirks as she felt the fear coming off them as she fed on that and was so good. She told the Stormtroopers to make sure that no Shuttle can leave without an Imperial code as she left but later orders that Tarkin town should be burn down and the people imprison to get more fear to rise.

 **Time Skip**

A few hours later, they found a small Rebel Fleet and track them down thanks to the tracking device that was on the shuttle that they stole. Vader decided to deal with them in his TIE Advance fighter. Naruto and Kushina watch the Sith Lord taking out the Rebel A-Wings like nothing, but the young Sith felt the same force user that he felt before and it was in the VCX-100 light freighter. He still wonders about this but will look into that later as the fight was going on.

The Specters weren't having a good day as the Empire the Empire found them and the A-wings that were being destroy by one TIE fighter and this pilot was good. Hera decided to help and give the last Rebel ship to escape but they weren't alone as Ahsoka Tano or Fulcrum as her code name was with them inside the cockpit as she, Kanan and Ezra were using the force on the pilot.

Vader felt them, but he felt someone that he knows very well and said, "So, my apprentice lives?"

Ahsoka eyes snapped open and widen when she heard that and scream, "NNNNOOOO!"

She passes out.

Ghost jumped to hyper drive and Vader's TIE Advance was caught in the Star Destroyers tracker beams making the Rebels to get away. Now Vader and Naruto were in a room. Kushina decided to stay out as they both bowed before the Emperor hologram.

"Ah Lord Vader and Starkiller. Has the Rebels been dealt with on Lothal?" He asked.

"The Rebels have been dealt with and now on the run," Vader answered, being in deep thought and Starkiller was as well.

"Something brothering you my old friend?" The Emperor asked, feeling Vader's thoughts.

"The Jedi known as Ahsoka Tano was with them," Vader said.

The Emperor was surprising a little but spoke, "Maybe we can use this. Try and capture her as she might be the link to the other Jedi."

"And Obi Wan?" Vader asked.

"Perhaps but send other Inquisitor after them. Starkiller, I have report of a Jedi Master name Shaak Ti hiding in Felucia. Hunt her down and kill her" He ordered.

"It will be done," Starkiller said as he left with Kushina following him.

Starkiller wasn't a fool as this was the moment. It was time to start his plan and get everything set up. He mentally told Vader which he understood and allows it.

 **Ghost**

The crew inside the ghost was now resting after their major defeat against the Empire. Ahsoka decide to talk to both Kanan and Ezra of their encounters of the two Sith and to her surprise that the two were Zannah's descendants.

"This makes things a lot harder for us and are you sure that it was Sith lighting?" Ahsoka asked Kanan.

"Yes, it was as I remember Dooku using it during the Clone Wars," Kanan said, remembering the rumors from other Jedi that fought Count Dooku in the Clone Wars.

"Do you know the other Sith that attack our fleet?" Ezra asked.

"No, but they will be coming again," Ashoka lied.

"And we'll be ready to fight back," Hera said as she walked in with Sabine and Zeb.

Ahsoka watched the group with a smile but frown and was in deep thought. She needed answers on the Sith that attack them and might get it from the other Sith that she was trying to talk to a while back. She felt him some time ago and during the attack. The force was trying to bridge them and why the force is telling her to go to him?

A good question were adding on to more and will be answer soon enough.

 **AN: The seeds of Naruto growing his Empire is rising and will come once a certain Emperor attacks the young Sith Lord. Find out next time on what happens.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Seeds Grow: The New Sith Empire Rise**

 ** _Force Vision:_**

Ahsoka Tano looked around as she realizes that she was in a vision or a dream. She looked around a saw beautiful landscape, a small village with three faces on them (both the third and the fourth's head were removed), saw ships fly around and saw people walking around happily.

"Mommy, mommy!" A young girl shouted.

Ahsoka turn around and saw a five-year Togruta girl running towards someone maybe her mother as the way she was yelling that name. She notices that the girl has the same skin color as her being orange, white and blue as her eye colors were the same, but the most noticeable thing on the girl was the three whisker marks on her cheek.

The girl ran through her and she turn around and her eyes widen on who the girl was running to and it was HER and she didn't age a day. Her vision self-knelt with open arms and the hug each other and they stop the hug as her future-self put her hand on her daughter's head.

"What is it Nena?" F Ahsoka asked.

Nena smiles at her mother and spoke, "I want to show you something that I did today."

This made P Ahsoka smile at the scene before her and wonder who the father is.

"Okay Nena show me?" F Ahsoka asked her daughter with a smile.

Nena nodded her head as she turns around as she closed her eyes and focus on the force. P Ahsoka looked on but her eyes widen as flowers were starting to grow and covering the field they were in with such beauty. P Ahsoka looked at her suppose future daughter with wide eyes on how strong she was with the force to grow something like this.

Nena looked at her mother with a big smile on her face, "See momma isn't pretty?"

F Ahsoka looked at the flowers in awe and looked down at her daughter with a smile on her face and picked her up and hugged her.

"Yes, it is pretty Nena and I'm proud of you." F Ahsoka said.

"So am I Nena," A male voice said.

"DADDY!" Nena shouted with pure excitement.

P Ahsoka turn around and blush at the handsome man that was walking with his brown hair with a few blonde streaks and his eyes were off. His left eye was yellow/red like a Sith, and his right eye was blue. This person walked through her but to her shock she felt it as it was THIS person that the force was trying to contact. She saw him already up to her future self, cupped her chin and kiss her passionate on the lips.

"EEWWW!" Nena said in disgust seeing her parents like this.

Making the two chuckled they separated and F Ahsoka spoke, "You'll understand when you get older when get a boyfriend or a girlfriend."

The two laughs at her as she puff her cheeks but they walked back to the village but Nena was now on her father's shoulders while F Ahsoka and the man walked hand to hand. The vision changes to night and P Ahsoka looked around but when her eyes land on the big bed as she was blushing like crazy as she saw her future-self riding her husband. But her vision ended as her last sight was her future-self had screamed in pure pleasure meaning that they released.

 ** _Force Vision Over:_**

Ahsoka's eyes snapped open and was breathing heavy. She is blushing up a storm on her last part of her vision when she was mediating. That was the Sith she felt before past five years ago, yesterday and a few beforehand and she has a lot of questions. She decided to get shed her clothes and take a cold shower to cool herself off.

In the shower she let the water hit good figure as she had DDD-Cup breasts and a nice juicy but firm plump ass which means she trains a lot. She shook her head as she can't keep her mind from that Sith she just saw and was that a vision of her future to be with a Sith.

 _'Why is the force trying to contact with each other? Are we destined to be together?'_ Ahsoka thought as she punches the wall with her fist and spoke to herself, "The only way to get my answers is to be caught by that woman name Darth Zannah as it's the only way."

She turns off the shower and dried herself off and got here clothes back on and left her quarters.

Walking down the halls of another Rebel ship as she was thinking up a plan to get capture if she gets lucky of course but her train of thought was broken when someone spoke to her.

"Hey Ahsoka, they want you on the bridge." Ezra said.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"There was a shuttle that was boarded and attack by the Empire. They said people were using lightsabers," Ezra stated.

She nodded her head as they walked toward the bridge as she has to put her plan on hold for now as they enter the room as she saw Hera, Kanan, Zeb, Chopper, Sabine and Commander Jun Sato from the Rebel cell called Phoenix Squadron.

"Ahsoka Tano I'm glad you came," Jun said.

"I've heard so what's going?" She asked.

He shows an area and marked an area where the ship was.

"A few minutes ago we've receive an SOS from a shuttle that they were being attack by Imperial's," He said.

"I think they're Sith Inquisitors that attack them," Kanan said.

Ahsoka thought long and hard and spoke, "I'll go and take a look."

She walked out of the bridge and headed toward an A-Wing that was ready for her. She jumped in the cockpit and took off and jumped to hyper-drive and headed towards to the ship location. The A-Wing jumped out of Hyper-drive and head toward the shuttle and dock in its only hanger and jumped out of her fighter. She walked through the corridors of the ship and saw slash marks on the walls as she knows it was a lightsaber, but she notices a groan to her left and saw a woman on the ground as she was still alive.

Ahsoka ran up to her and shake her, "Hey are you okay?"

The woman opens her eyes and saw Ahsoka and smiled but she started to cry, "They…took my granddaughter Alora."

"Why would they take your granddaughter?" Ahsoka asked the woman.

"They say she was special, and they were heading towards Takobo for another like my granddaughter." Darja said.

Ahsoka now know why the Inquisitors were after and that is force-sensitive children. She let Darja rest and ran towards her A-Wing and contacted Phoenix Squadron which she order the Specters to go to Takobo and rescue the other force-sensitive child and the mother and told them that she'll meet them on Takobo as she need to wait for a Rebel fleet to arrive and take the woman.

An hour later Ahsoka was already in hyper-space as the fleet arrive and took Darja and head toward Takobo where the Specters are. She finally made it but she felt a Sith Lord on the planet no it was two now she felt that was on the planet and three dark side force users. She landed where Ghost was and notice the door was closed and sense Specter team in front of her and the Sith's as well.

She decided to use the force to open the door and walked through the door and the Specters smile on seeing her as the Imperials along with Seventh, Talon and Saarai looked on.

Seventh had a smirk on her face on seeing her then spoke, "Well, well, well if it is Ahsoka Tano? It's been a while no?"

Ahsoka looked at her with a raised eyebrow and spoke, "Do I know you?"

"Oh, come on Ahsoka you don't recognize me? Think back hard maybe when I framed you for the bombing of the Jedi Temple." She said with a smirk on her face seeing Ahsoka's look now.

"Barriss Offee?!" Ahsoka said in shock.

"The one and only," She said as she laughs.

"Who's Barriss Offee, Kanan?" Ezra said.

"Barriss Offee was a former Jedi Padawan that frame Ahsoka Tano for the bombing of the Jedi Temple and Anakin Skywalker caught her and gave her to the Republic and all charges were dropped for Ahsoka," Kanan explained to Ezra.

"And yet she left the Jedi Order and the Republic. She saw the truth on how corrupted the Republic is and no one in the Jedi Order never believe her innocence sans for her master and Padme." A familiar female voice said.

Specters members eyes widen at the voice as they known who it is was as Talon, Barriss and Saarai step aside as Kushina was walking toward them but she wasn't alone as Mikoto was right beside her.

"So, these are the Rebel's that were giving the Empire some trouble?" Nightingale asked as she activated both of her cross Lightsabers **(Kylo Ren's lightsabers).**

"May I deal with them Zannah?"

"I have no problem Nightingale so have your fun." Zannah said.

Ahsoka activated her white lightsabers making Kushina raised an eyebrow at this as Nightingale was already in front of Ahsoka with her Sharingan active. She did a downward slash as Ahsoka blocked her attack. Nightingale was on the attack as Ahsoka was blocking her strong attacks as she tries to counter but was block all the time and countering.

Ahsoka was thinking hard, thinking how this woman was predicting her moves but she look closely on Nightingale eyes they were red with three black tomes in them and it hit her it was the Sith's eyes.

She jumped back a few feet from her, "Those eyes of yours. They can predict my movements."

"You caught on quick." Nightingale said with a smile on her face.

"But my eyes not only predict your movements. They can copy anything and if you don't believe me."

She got into Ahsoka's stance shocking her and Nightingale went back to the offenses. Ahsoka is fighting a whole new fight as this Sith can copy anyone's stances and use them against her opponents. As she was fighting, she glances at Zannah as this is her chance. She broke the deadlock she had with Nightingale and jumped back.

"Kanan I want you and the others to leave. Get those two and that child you have and leave," Ahsoka said shocking them.

"Ahsoka we're not leaving you," Kanan demanded.

She looked at them and smile. "Go!" as she used the force and closed the door in front of them.

"I don't know if you're brave or stupid," Nightingale said.

Ahsoka looked at her but heard Ghost taken off. She turn off her lightsabers and put them on the ground and put her hands up.

"I surrender to you," She said.

Kushina used the force and grabbed Ahsoka lightsabers and put them on her belt as Talon put cuffs on her hands. Kushina told the Stormtroopers that they were order to capture her. The group finally made it to the shuttle and took off as Kushina told the pilot to head to the Raging Fox. Kushina and Mikoto were sitting in front of Ahsoka while Talon, Saarai and Barriss were sitting away from them.

"How about I remove those for you." Kushina said as she uses the force to remove Ahsoka's cuffs.

"Now we can talk since you have a lot of questions."

"Yes, I do, are you and your son Starkiller are really descendants of Darth Zannah?" Ahsoka asked.

Kushina chuckled at this but decided to answer her. "Yes, we are and it's a long story so sit back and listen since everything you hear might help us in the future."

Kushina decided to tell Ahsoka everything and everything, left nothing out. Ahsoka absorb everything and when Kushina was done Ahsoka sat there in shock as she took all this in as she heard that she, Naruto and a powerful Jedi will work together to bring a new era of peace where the Jedi and Sith don't fight anymore. She was asked to join but she didn't know but the force was screaming at her to join and help them. Her thoughts were broken when she heard a familiar voice.

"I think you should do it General Tano," A male voice said.

Her eyes widen at the voice and turn her head and saw an Arc Clone Trooper. She knows who he is, and it was Captain Rex from the 501st Legion which he was young again.

"Rex!?" Ahsoka said in shock as she got up and walked toward him.

Rex chuckled at her reaction and spoke, "It's been a while Ahsoka Tano and to answer your question is that Naruto ground me and a few of my brothers took us back. They have us de-age back to our primes and took away the aging process on us. So, we aged normally like others."

She smiles and decided to hug her good friend during the Clone Wars which he chuckled and return the hug and separated and Ahsoka looked at Zannah.

"I'll join you, but you give me your word that no innocent gets hurt, killed or torture." She said.

"You have my word that no innocent will die." Kushina said she smile as she got up and walked toward her Ahsoka as raised her hand.

"Welcome to the Sith Empire and no you won't be a Sith as you can stay the way you are."

 **Felucia**

Felucia is a remote world in the Felucia system in the Outer rims, overrun with thick, colorful and humid jungle, which was punctuated with small farming villages populated by the planet's natives Felucians. Several non-sentient species also inhabited the world, including Gelagrubs, jungle Rancors and tee-muss. Despite its perceived insignificance, its important location and resources **(which included the healing plant Nysillin)** led to several conflicts both in orbit and on the surface during the Clone Wars.

The Galactic Empire had a strong Garrison station on the planet but left the planet due to the Rebels and they left some equipment there. Here we see two female Jedi's looking up in the sky as they felt what was coming toward them. The was a female Zabrak by the name of Maris Brood. She has black hair and yellow eyes as she wore an outfit to handle Felucia heat **(Star Wars Force Unleash outfit she wears)** and her weapons were lightsabers tonfa's or Guard shoto. Next to her was her Jedi Master Shaak Ti as she to wear an outfit to handle the heat of the planet **(Star War Force Unleash Outfit).**

"Do you feel that master?" Maris asked, feeling someone was coming.

"Yes, I do. The cold, the anger, the hatred and something else," Shaak stated.

"Something else master?" Maris asked.

"Like what?"

"I sense warmth as well and that is strange," Shaak stated

Maris eyes widen at this but narrow and spoke, "That's impossible master as no Sith should have warmth or the light side. I think that this Sith is tricking you."

With that Maris walked away leaving her master side with her still looking up in the sky as she put her hand over her heart as it was racing.

 _'Why do I sense the dark side within you, but a little bit of light mixed in within you as well and why is the force telling me to join you?'_ Shaak thought as she dug deeper as her eyes widen on what she felt.

 _'You're the one I felt three months ago.'_

She decides to enter the jungle and wait for the Sith's to come.

The Fox Shadow came out of hyperspace and went toward the planet as Naruto was in the chair next to Juno. Izumi and Konan were well making out with each other making Juno blush at this scene. Izumi told Naruto that both she and Konan done this a lot of times together when they were out on missions or sometime off in small villages that doesn't know them well enough. Naruto pulled the planet with a red circle of an abandon Imperial base.

"Drop me off here and go to this base and wait for my call." Naruto said.

"Yes, my lord," Juno said as she blushes because of Konan's moans.

"Oh yes Izumi right there," Konan moan out in pleasure.

Naruto sigh this but he got up and walked toward the door at the end of the ship. Juno open the door for him, and he jump out. He landed on the ground and went in the jungle as Juno took the ship toward the base and landed it. Juno turn off the engine and left the other systems on like the radio for communications.

"So maybe you two tell me about yourselves?" Juno ask them.

The two were fully dress and looked at each other and nodded their heads and told Juno their life on Elemental Prime.

 **Meanwhile with Naruto**

Naruto was walking through the jungle as he had to take out few of the locals of this planet and some of the wildlife. He knew it was Shaak Ti's doing. The young Sith did some research of the Jedi master Shaak Ti and found out that she a member of the Jedi High Council, but she was an extremely powerful accomplished master of the Force and exceptional lightsaber duelist. She was skilled all forms in lightsabers but her accomplished in the use of both the Makashi and Ataru forms. And Force skills were no joke as well as Vader and some of the Clones that were still alive at the time of the Clone Wars witness Shaak Ti powers firsthand.

If Naruto was right, Shaak Ti would of be the next Jedi Grandmaster if she played her cards right with Vader agreeing with him as he said his 'master' was impress with her powers and she would make a fine Sith if she was push to the Dark Side.

"You know I'm getting tired of this little game here Shaak Ti," Naruto said as he ignited both of his lightsabers.

"I see, you notice that I'm the one that's sending the wild-life after you and I know who your master is," Shaak Ti said as her voice echoed around the jungle.

The young Sith looked around, trying to find her but found no luck and tried to sense her.

"Then why won't you come out and fight me one on one?" He asked her as he waited for her but he sense something and that was hesitant.

"I see now."

"You see what?" Shaak asked.

"You're hesitant to attack me." Naruto said as he felt her surprise making him smirk and spoke again, "I think the Force is telling you not to attack me and telling you and your Padawan to join me."

"Both I and Master we'll never join you." Maris yelled, coming out of the jungle.

Maris had her lightsabers tonfa's active and charged the Sith and they clashed with each other while Shaak Ti was starting to see visions thanks to the force. The first was her being younger again during her time at the Naboo cause. The second was her having sex with the Sith that she believe that it was the Sith that was her. The third was a Togruta girl at the age of five training with them. The fourth was her and the man watching their daughter getting married and they still haven't age and the last of her still younger self spoiling her grandchildren.

Her thoughts were broken when she heard Maris screams of pain as Naruto launch his Sith Lighting at her.

Shaak Ti charged at Naruto with her lightsaber active. This caused Naruto to stop his attack and block her downward slash. The two-clash blocking and countering. Shaak Ti was impress by his skills as the two fought each other but if one could tell they were enjoying this very mush as if they were dancing with red and blue blades clashing each other.

They could've fight more but Naruto's communicator beep making their duel stop.

"Yes, Juno what is it?" The young Sith asked.

"My Lord the Emperor has sent four Star Destroyers and now they're over the planet at you location!" Juno shouted over the communicator.

Naruto eyes widen at this that means his spy Mara Jade had to be alone to contact his forces but the force was screaming him to run.

"RUN!" He shouted.

The three ran as green laser fire rain down on the planet as they were dodging the expulsions, but one was near Naruto. It pushes him and hit a tree. The attack really damaged his armor and mask. Shaak Ti saw this and ran back toward him. She helped him up with Maris helping as she told her to help. Naruto tap in his Dark Side of the Force and made a powerful Force Field as it held the Turbo Laser fire raining down on him.

 **Over the planet Felucia**

Four Imperial Star Destroyers were raining down Turbo Laser fire on the planet's surface and it was led by a new Grand Moff by the name of Wulff Yularen. He was order by the Emperor to kill Starkiller as he was a threat to the Galactic Empire and the captain walked up to him.

"Grand Moff Wulff, do you want me to stop the bombardment?" He asked

"Yes, sent a small garrison to the planet to make sure their dead." Wulff said.

"Yes, Grand Moff." He said was about to give out the order but was stop by one of his bridge officers.

"Grand Moff we have 14 ships coming out of Hyper Space!" The officer yelled out

"WHAT?!" Wulff yelled.

The same fourteen ships appeared as it was the Raging Fox; three of Resurgent's, three Venators, Harrow Dreadnoughts, one Interdictor and four Acclamator's stayed in the back.

In the bridge of the Raging Fox we see a beautiful female Chiss with short black that reached her neck, red eyes and wore red lipstick as she wore a Grand Admiral Uniform making her a highest ranking member in the Sith Empire next to Thrawn. This woman is Sev'rance Tann as she is Thrawn's cousin **(even though they're not cousins in the wiki but they are in this story)**. She stood in front of the window with Kushina and Mikoto were with her.

"Launch all fighters, interceptors and bombers and have our Interdictor activate it's gravity so they can't escape." Sev'rance order.

They did as they were told as they launch their fighters as they were the TIE Defenders, Upgraded Clone Wars fighters and some Rebel Fighters they took and put them in their army like the T-65B X-Wings, A-Wings and a new bomber they got and that was the A/SF-01 B-Wing Starfighter that they scanned and made but they remove some flaws on these ships and made them better.

The fighter went toward their targets with Ahsoka leading them in her own personal A-Wing she was given to.

"This is General Ahsoka Tano! All wings report in," Ahsoka said over the radio.

"This is Ravager Leader reporting in," The TIE Defender squad leader said.

The other's reported in as well and order them.

"All unit's escort our Y-Wings and B-Wings to their targets. Also take of their shield generators on top of their bridge for them and protect the Interdictor as they'll try to take that out."

"Roger Gold Leader," They all said as Gold Leader was her call sign in space.

Back with Wulff, he was shock on seeing a huge fleet here and seven of those ships were from the Clone Wars but the other three he didn't know what they are but the other ships he knew quite well as they belong to Starkiller. He saw thousands of Starfighters coming right at them and that dwarf his 288 TIE Fighters but he launch as quick as possible as his enemy had the edge.

Soon the battle took place, but it was a massacre for the TIE Fighters and their pilots as they were getting wipe out, they manage to destroy a few fighters but there was too many of them.

Ahsoka shot down another fighter as she notices something on her radar, and it was the Fox Shadow and she sense a familiar person she knew and smile on who it was. It was Shaak Ti, but she gave out an order.

"I need some fighters to help me to escort the Fox Shadow back to the Raging Fox," She orders as she flew right next to the Fox Shadow with a few flies around it as well.

Both Ahsoka's A-wing and the Fox Shadow landed in the hanger and she jumped out of her fighter and ran toward the Fox Shadow as the door open and ramp lowered, and she saw master Shaak Ti walking down the ramp. Her eyes widen when she saw Naruto as his armor was damage badly and will need a medic to check him for anything.

"Ahsoka Tano?" Shaak asked.

Ahsoka smile and replied, "Yes it's me Master."

"You can do catch up later you two." Naruto said as he walked by Ahsoka, but an officer ran up to him.

"What is it?" He asked, doing his best to keep himself together from the attack he took and allowed the Dark of the Force to heal his wounds.

"My Lord, he's about to wake-up," He said.

This made Naruto smile at this and spoke, "I'll be in the medical wing right now."

Naruto decided to head toward the medical wing to see him wake-up and later change into his new armor that he found. And do some medical scans.

 **Medical Wing**

Naruto walked in the medical wing and walked up to the Bacta Tank of his special person he found that the Emperor found to use him as his puppet.

The subject opens his yellow eyes and scanned the room. His eyes landed on Naruto's and he sneered.

"Jedi…" He said as he hated the Jedi.

"I see that your awake," Naruto said.

"You will release me now you Jedi scum!" The being said but started to cough uncontrollable.

He wanted to cover his mouth but couldn't as he had no hands. This caused him to think back and remembered everything.

 _'Obi-Wan Kenobi I will hunt you down and rip you to pieces.'_ The being thought with great hatred.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi is in hiding that even Ahsoka doesn't where he is. Besides, he has his own mission," Naruto said, knowing what the being was think all to well.

Naruto might know what the Jedi is doing and was protecting someone. Like the powerful Jedi that Zannah mention and if he's a betting man, it's none other than Vader son or daughter that somehow lived. A smart move on the Jedi's part keeping the said child away from the Emperor.

"Then what do you want from me?" The being asked.

"You are a brilliant General during the time of the Clone Wars and I need someone like you in my Sith Empire to bring about true peace and balance in the Galaxy," Naruto said as he saw him thinking but the young Sith decided to bring the truth out to him.

"And Sidious was the reason why your people are dead and you looking like this."

"WHAT?!" He shouted.

Naruto told everything that happen during his time he was gone, and he absorb everything and let's just say he was piss off.

 _'Sidious I'm going to KILL YOU!'_ He thought

"So do we have a deal?" Naruto asked.

"Very well I'll join you, but I don't stand incompetence," He said, looking at the damage on his body.

"Very well. Your armor will be upgraded to cover your weak points. The armor is strong enough to withstand blaster bolts and lightsabers," Naruto said, making the being pleased to hear this.

"Also, I have three Jedi that will work for us and two you know very well. Their names are Ahsoka Tano and Shaak Ti so don't kill them," The young Sith added, allowing the Medical Droids to do their work on the being and himself.

The being eyes widen at this as he'll he is working with two Jedi that he fought during the Clone Wars but didn't say anything as the Medical Droids were working on his body.

 **Raging Fox Bridge**

Shaak Ti was on the bridge of Starkiller's own Star Destroyer. She saw Clones and Imperial's working in the bridge together. She heard that the Clones were phase out and the Clone Factory was destroyed but it wasn't true at all. She was shock when Kushina told her and her Padawan her story and they were shock that she and her son that they fought were descendants of Darth Zannah of the Rule of Two. But her thoughts were broken when someone enter the bridge, but her eyes widen when she saw the armor of the Sith that goes by the Lord of Hate.

"Tulak Hord's armor? Son did you found his armor and maybe his Holocron?" Kushina asked her son, knowing it was him.

Naruto looked at his mother and spoke "Yes I did, and this is perfect for me to wear as he wanted me to wear this armor."

Kushina was happy and praising her son as he looked out the window and saw the ruins of the so call strike force that was sent out to kill him. He saw the four Acclamator's heading toward the planet to secure it. But his train of thoughts were breaking when he heard Ahsoka, Shaak Ti and Maris gasp in shock as someone else enter the bridge.

"Glad you can join us…" Naruto said as he turns around and saw his general walking toward them.

"General Grievous."

General Grievous now stood in front of Naruto and looked and saw both Ahsoka and Shaak Ti looking at him with fear but Naruto sense this.

"Don't worry he's working for us now," He said.

"But how is he still alive? Kenobi killed him?" Shaak said still in shock on seeing Grievous standing before her who had some upgrades done onto his body.

"I found him in one of the Imperial Facticity's where the Emperor wanted to make him a puppet. So, I brought him here and gave him an upgrade." Naruto said.

"Oh great, can't believe I going to be working with him," Ahsoka mutter.

Grievous heard this and looked at her to spoke, "The same can be said for me Jedi."

But the general into his hand.

Naruto couldn't get rid of it somehow and even understood as well.

"You have to put your differences aside as the time is now. I can't have my generals going at each other's throat," Naruto said as he looked out the window.

"So, it has begun." Kushina said.

"Yes, it has mother!" The young Emperor said, laughing but stop and yelled, "THE SITH EMPIRE HAS RETURN."

War is here.

The Sith Empire vs. The Galactic Empire.

Their war will shake the very Galaxy to its very core, and they're will be only one winner.

What will the Rebels do now? Stand aside and watch, fight against both of them or will the join the Sith Empire? Only time will tell.

…

 **Starkiller's Sith Empire**

 **Emperor:** Naruto/Starkiller

 **Empress:** Mara Jade

 **Admirals:** Zach, Sev'rance, Oniye Namada, Kushina, and Mikoto.

 **Generals:** Grievous, Temari, Ahsoka, Shaak Ti, Satele Shan, Rin, Kurotsuchi, Guren, Bo-Katan, Kagura, and Hanabi.

 **Hands/Assassins:** Talon, Saarai, Maris, Anko, Hana, Kurenai, Izumi, Yugao, Samui, Shizuka, Lumiya, Phobos and Karui.

 **Spies:** Ania Solo, Oola, Xora, Mirta Gev and Jyn Erso

 **Top Medic's:** Tsunade and Shizune

 **Ambassadors:** Leia, Mei, Konan, Gaia, Tua and Koyuki

 **Sith Inquisitors:** Seventh, Fuu, Yugito and Tayuya

 **Top Pilot:** Juno

 **Planet Base:** Elemental Prime. Korriban. Zeltros. Moon of Dxun. Manaan. Genocide. Rest TBA

 **Starkiller Empire Fleet/Army:**

 **Fleet:**

60 Resurgent-class Star Destroyers (Force Awakens. They will be going in groups of four mixed in with three Imperial Star Destroyers, Five Venators, Two Harrower-class Dreadnoughts, Two Interdictor's with some CIS Ships and others.)

One Resurgent-class Super Star Destroyer (OC ship looks like a Resurgent-Class Star Destroyer but it's a Super Star Destroyer and name the Raging Fox) It's Naruto's Flag Ship until he gives it to Mara Jade to command.

One Mega-class Star Dreadnought aka the Supremacy (The Last Jedi) Naruto's main ship that has three Super Star Destroyers, Eight Resurgent's, Eight Imperial's Star Destroyers and 10 Venator's to escort it.

All Venators that are improved, and they will carry all the Improved fighters from the Clone Wars and Rebel Fighters.

All Harrower-Class Dreadnought that Naruto found on Korriban and other Sith Worlds.

Both Eclipse-class Dreadnoughts stolen from the Galactic Empire. Kushina and Mikoto command both ships.

Interdictor's Star Destroyers

Acclimator-class Assault ships

Troop Transport Types All CIS ships that are improved

Rebel Ships that joined them.

 **Fighters/Bombers:**

All Clone War fighters and bombers from the Republic and CIS are improved

Tie Fighters, Tie Bombers, Tie Interceptors, Tie Defenders and Tie Droids

All Rebel Fighters

All LAAT Gunship troop transports, Droid Troop Gunships and Imperial Shuttles

 **Ground Forces:**

All Clone War Era Vehicles Improved, Imperial Vehicles, Rebels and some Last Jedi Vehicles.

 **Troops:**

Sith Troopers (That were Imperial Trooper but now have the Sith colors on their armor)

Clone Troops from both Boba Fett and Mirta Gev DNA

All improved Droids sans the B1 Battle Droid.

Elite Praetorian Guards (Last Jedi) Naruto's personal Guard that are way better than Imperial Royal Guards


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Retaking**

 **Coruscant**

At the busy planet city where the Galactic Senate for the Galactic Empire and at the Emperor's Palace is where the Emperor sits in his seat of power. Word got out of a new Empire known as the Sith Empire as the new Sith Emperor name Emperor Starkiller as he made a whole speech throughout the entire galaxy as he said that he will crush the Galactic Empire and bring True Peace and Stability throughout the galaxy and offer all humans and non-humans to join his army.

Sidious at first laugh at this but when word got out that some Imperials were defecting and a lot of Outer Rim planets were being attack all at once by the Sith Empire with ships from the Republic and CIS, Star Destroyers that looked better than the Galactic Empire, Starkiller very own ships and unknown Star Destroyers they never saw before that's when he knew that this was now a threat to his rule.

At first he demanded Vader if he knew anything about this but Vader told his master that he never knew that Starkiller was building an army behind his back. This of course made him believe that Vader was lying but the Force was telling him that Vader was telling the truth.

But with the rise of the Sith Empire the Galactic Senate was in a panic well most senators were calm but others that were loyal to him wanted to do something but the Galactic Empire was a peace keeping force and was meant for as they had one Star Destroyer patrolling one system at a time and this new Empire that appeared used soldiers, Clone Troopers and Droids.

Now here he is sitting on his throne as he was piss off of this predicament as this Sith empire is ruining his plans for his EMPIRE but his thoughts were broken when Mara Jade walked in and kneeled before him.

Mara Jade has red-gold hair, emerald green eyes and fair skin. She wore a black bodysuit that showed off her figure very well as she has a lightsaber on her belt but her lightsaber blade was an amethyst-colored and she had a blaster on the other side. Sidious had taken her in on a young age and rained her in the ways of the Force and when she grew up she became his hand but her disguise is a dancer.

Her powers is on par with Naruto/Starkiller and she was on his side as one of his spies in the Emperor when they met and they did missions together and Naruto told her that he was planning to overthrow Sidious with his army. She agreed to it but she wanted to be his Empress of the Sith Empire and rule by his side which he agrees making her very happy as she met his mother and the other Sith's that were with him and she got the pleasure to have sex with him oh what a time she had as she was gangbanged by his shadow clones and just thinking about it made her shivered in pleasure.

"You have summoned me my Master?" Mara said.

"Yes I do Mara Jade as I want you to hunt down this new Sith Emperor called Starkiller and pretend that you're a dancer and get close to him and when he let his guard down kill him." He ordered.

"It will be done master." Mara replied as she left the palace but she's going to betray him anyway.

Sidious was now alone in his throne room but that's when he felt a present in the dark side of the Force in his room and a Force Ghost appears in his throne room and he can tell it was a woman with blonde hair and yellow eyes showing her dark side powers.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"I am the lady of the Sith, my name is Darth Zannah!" she said.

"What's the lady of the Sith doing in my throne room?" Sidious said.

"Oh I'm just watching the war between you and my bloodline fight each other." She said with a smirk.

Sidious looked at her in shock as this was Bane's student from the Rule of Two but that's when she said bloodline and he finally put two and two together as he got anger.

"Starkiller is your descendant." He growled.

Zannah smirk and spoke. "Of course he is and Vader never knew about it as this was the will of the Force and the vision I saw during my time."

"So you betray your master Rule of Two you traitor." Sidious said.

Zannah scoffed at this pathetic Sith calling her a traitor maybe she was but she saw the flaws of the Rule of Two even she was a true believer of it but that when the Force showed her a vision where the Sith, Jedi and the gray order known as the Je'daii will bring in a new era of peace. She even spoke with her former master with Naruto as his Rule of Two was destroy and he agreed with Zannah and Naruto' plan.

"Said's the one's that broke that Rule of Two! Like your master, his master and you as well as you don't want ANYONE to take your spot as you want to be the ONLY Sith to be in power and I would think that you will destroy your Empire if you die how pathetic." She said with a scowl on her face.

"You dare call me PATHETIC?!" he yelled at the end as he release his dark side on her which she counters with hers dwarfing his making him feel fear for the first time. 'She's more powerful than me!'

"That's right fake Sith as I SERVE the dark side of the Force and not the other way around unlike you and the other masters tried to make it serve you even my former master knows not to mess with the Force as it can get back at you." She said as she smirk at this spoke one last time. "So enjoy your seat of power when my descendant crush you."

With that she left the fake Sith alone as his time is coming as another 8 years he will fall and another year his empire will fall. But she mentally smirk as she knows that Kushina is getting banged by her son as she felt Kushina lust for her son and Zannah chuckled at this as she was right on the money.

 **Raging Fox**

Kushina was now lying down on her son's chest after their fun and was panting as she wanted this as it felt so good having one of his Shadow Clones behind her but she did found it cute when Naruto wanted to leave at first but her Chakra Chains grabbed him and threw on bed and she told him that she, Mikoto and Kaguya wanted him. So after she and his other girlfriends had their fun with as Kushina being the last to have him.

"Wow I didn't know he was so good." Tua said as she moaned as she enjoyed it a lot.

Sev'rance rubbed her stomach as it was warm filled with her Lord's seed and smile on having his kids and what they look like. 'Now to start naming some sons and daughters.'

"Wow!" Juno said as it was the only thing she could say.

"I know on what you mean." Oniye purred as she love every minute of it. "Maybe we can get Ciena Ree and that white Nautolan girl name Hikari that now runs her planet home world to join."

Naruto shy at this but didn't care as he didn't except this but didn't care at all as he felt his mother J-cup breasts press against his chest.

"You know I never thought of having sex with your milf of a mother and other mothers would be kind of hot." Naruto said.

They giggled as both Kaguya and Mikoto cuddle on his sides while the other girls did as well as Kushina straddle him and grab his robotic arm and put it on her face.

"Son you're the Sith Emperor and you can bring our clan to its former glory and thanks to you finding immortally we can live forever." Kushina said as she rubbed her fingers on his cold metallic hand. "And I think you should go and ask Tsunade to give you a new arm as well."

"I was thinking on doing that anyway but I have something for both for you and Mikoto as they are Eclipse-class Dreadnoughts name the Eclipse 1 and 2. Mikoto gets the Eclipse 1 and you get the Eclipse 2." He said.

Kushina smile at as she has her own ship like Mikoto has and Grievous has his own Super Star Destroyer name the Iron Fist.

"And what about Korriban?" Kushina said as she put her hands on his chest.

"Darth Phobos and the last female Sith spices name Maelara are there rebuilding the Sith Academy while Maelara protects the system while you and Ahsoka retake Lothal as the Force is tell me that someone is the in the old Jedi Temple that is there and Tua can run it again." Naruto replied.

"What about the people as they will know that she's still alive." Konan said.

"You and Izumi will watch over her in the shadows and she knows the plan as I told her that it was a droid in a hologram of her and she fooled everyone even Vader." He said.

"Good plan my lord." Sev'rance said.

"Mikoto I want you to meet up Bo-Katan and help her to take over Mandalore as she has some loyal followers to her side." Naruto said.

"But she needs Dark saber to lead her people?" Mikoto asks.

"I know that and that is why I'm trying to find Maul as he has it." Naruto said as the broken Sith is still out there. "And when we do Talon will find his location and get the Dark saber as the Force has something for him."

"It will be done Lord Naruto." Talon said.

"What about me Naruto?" Kaguya asks.

"You'll be coming with me back to my planet as the planet needs you to protect it as you're the only one to do it and I don't want any other members of your clan attacking our planet like Toneri did." He said.

This made Kaguya frown as one of her son's descendant's from Hamura as he try to send the moon to Elemental to destroy it as he hated the world for taking Hinata away. But the plan was stop by Naruto as he overpowered the man and killed him and used the Force to stop the moon but he also gave Hanabi his Tenseigan eyes for her to use in the future.

Kaguya knew that Naruto wanted her to teach the girl with her eyes but she'll do the best to help her but she heard Kushina gasp and notices Naruto grabbed his mother's ass.

"So mother ready for round two mother?" Naruto said.

Kushina eyes glowed yellow and looked at her son with lust and answer him. "You damn right I do."

Naruto's room was once again was filled with moans by his harem but no one can hear them thanks to the silencing seals that Kushina place.

 **Alderaan**

Alderaan a core world planet for its beauty, refined culture, science, art and commitment to peace. This planet was part of the Rebels in secret and here we see Bail Prestor Organa sitting down by the table eating dinner with his wife Breha Organa and his 16 year old step-daughter Leia (Skywalker) Organa. But they weren't alone as there was another as she was a 30 year old female Pantoran wearing her royal Pantoran senate cloths as she has blue skin, golden yellow eyes and light purple hair; this person is Riyo Chuchi and friend of Bail and the deceased Padme. (Don't know her true age as she looked around 16 to 17 years old in the Clone Wars and in wiki it doesn't say she dies)

Bail invited her over as they were still friends and they talked about a lot of things but now they were talking about the new Empire that was on their minds and that was the topic.

"So what are we going to do now with this Sith Empire that declare war on the Galactic Empire?" Riyo asks Bail.

The man sighed at this but answer her. "I don't know yet as this is the first time for two Sith's fighting each other for the Galaxy."

Then he looked at his step-daughter Leia as he can tell that she was thinking as she decided to help the Rebels against the Galactic Empire but now with this Sith Empire that rose to power things are now different.

"What are your thoughts Leia?" he asks his daughter.

She looked at her father, her mother, Riyo and at her plate and decided to answer her father.

"I think we should join them father." Leia said.

Bail looked at his daughter with a raise eyebrow at her question. "And why is that daughter?"

"I don't father but something is telling me that we should join them." Leia said.

He looked at his daughter and one thought came to his mind. 'Is the Force is telling her to do this?'

They decided to call it a day and talk and their goals with both Empires.

 **Lothal**

There was a fleet of Imperial Star Destroyers around the planet as they left them there incases the Sith Empire decided to attack but little did they know that attack is coming soon.

 **Hyper Space**

The Eclipse 2 along with a huge fleet to invade and Kushina was standing in the bridge as she contact the Resolute where Ahsoka was station.

"Once we come out of Hyper Space launch all the fighters and bombers and make sure the Acclamator's make it to the planet." Kushina said.

"I'll make sure it's done and you want a small garrison head to the Jedi Temple that is there as well?" Ahsoka asks.

"Yes as I want you to source it and wait for me when we take the capital." Kushina said but she had a sly smile appeared on her face. "So did you enjoy the images I gave you last night but don't worry you, Shaak Ti and Maris will get their chance."

Ahsoka blushed and started to sputter and turn off the hologram while Kushina giggled at this.

"Well now that was interesting." The now Admiral Zach said.

Kushina smirk at this as Ahsoka won't be walking straight in a few days when it's her turn to be fucked silly by her son. The ships finally came out of hyper space and saw 10 Star Destroyers making her scoffed at this and order the attack and gave the command to Zach as she and Ahsoka take care of the ground battle.

The Fighters and Bombers took the lead as LAAT Gunships and Acclamator's were right behind them being escorted by some more fighters, Venator's and a new drop ship that that has an highly advance A.I. brain in it that carries their new Droids to combat.

 **Lothal Capital**

The Capital of Lothal it was chaos as Stormtroopers, walkers and TIE Fighters were prepared to defend the capital and that's when they saw the LAAT's, Droid Gunships, a new type a drop ship and Acclamator's as there were three of them as the other three went into a different direction toward the Jedi Temple.

The three Acclamator's landed away from the capital as the LAAT's, Droid Gunships and the new drop ships drop off the troops in the capital to fight the Imperials in the city while the Acclamator's unloaded its troops and Droids that means 4,000 regular Sith Troopers, 4,000 Clone Troopers and 8,000 Droids.

Now the Sith Empire kept the Droids from the Clone Wars but got rid of the B1 Battle Droids as they were dumb as hell but they kept the B2 Super Battle Droids, Droid Commando's, Droidekas, Droid fighters/bombers, and made new Droid Tanks better than the AAT's, but they made Droids from the era when Revan made to fight the Sith species.

But they made new version of Droids that Naruto had in a vision from another Galaxy somewhere far, far away but made them smaller but kept their firepower and etc. these were the OZ-06MS Leo's as they still have the same weapons they carried in their bigger version but down size but enough to destroy a two legged walker and tanks. They use slug throwers that can penetrate any armor and beam weapons that is more powerful than blasters and the good thing is that these can be used in space as well call the Space Leos.

But Naruto has more as they are the OZ-07AMS Aries a land and air unit as they flew in and cover the ground forces in Lothal, the others were in space capturing some Star Destroyer's with the Space Leo's as they are call the OZ-12SMS Taurus as they can be used in space and planets but the unique feature is that it can transform into a small jet fighter meaning it can support the fighters and bombers if it wanted to.

The other was the OZ-07MS Tragos that has two features as it's legs can be folded back into a hover unit, he did has some underwater units like the OZ-09MMS Pisces and the OZ-08MMS Cancer but he didn't need them. But the ones that was helping out the ground force's in Lothal was the OZ-02MD2 Virgo's II as they have something call the Planet Defensors that protects them from blaster fire even rockets as the OZ-02MD Virgo's were kept in the ships for defense.

The battle is one sided as the Stormtroopers were getting overwhelm even that the attacking forces were light but that's when the main force came in and just steamrolled them. Their last line of defense was the Imperial building.

"Don't let them get any further." One Stormtrooper said as he fired his E-11

"This is Alpha Squad we need some backup." Another said.

"We can't as our sector is being overr…" the commander over the radio was cut off.

Meanwhile in the Command Center we have the remaining high ranking officers and remaining Stormtroopers were left.

"Sir we lost all contact with all squads." The Stormtrooper said.

"Damnit that means were the lasts one left." The Commander said.

Sparks appeared around the door and soon explosion and out through the smoke red blaster bolts hit the remaining Stormtroopers and leaving the officers alive. Clone Troopers, Sith Troopers and Leos enter the command room and Kushina walked in with two Virgo II's flanking her but she wasn't alone as Tua was with her and this shock the Imperials as they saw her still alive.

"As this moment Lothal is now under the Sith Empire." Kushina said.

"We won't bow down to you as the Emperor will crush you." The commander said but his head was cut off by Kushina.

"Kill them." She ordered.

"Yes my lady!" the Clone Trooper said as they raised their blasters and killed them and looked at Tua. "You're in charged when I'm gone."

"Yes my lady." Tua said as she did a slight bow.

Kushina left the Command Center and went toward a LAAT and went to the Jedi Temple that Ahsoka, Saarai and Talon were at. The gunship landed and Kushina got off and walked towards them with a squad with them.

"Are you all ready?" Kushina asks them.

"Yes we are as this temple takes two Force users to lift it." Ahsoka said.

"I see so you and I along with some troops will go in and find this person that my son is talking about while both Saarai and Talon will stay here and keep the temple open." Kushina stated.

Both Talon and Saarai nodded their heads at this as both Kushina and Ahsoka used the Force to open the temple and both Talon and Saarai took over to keep it open as Kushina and Ahsoka went in with Rec and some of the 501st following.

The inside of the temple was dusty and had some skeletons of Jedi in there and they walked where the force is telling them to go.

"Lady Kushina, General Tano we're picking up some energy readings like a reactor." Rex said.

"That means we're getting close and a room with a power source." Ahsoka replied.

A few minutes they finally made it and right in front of them was a huge door with now control panel.

"Okay where's the panel to get in?" one Clone Trooper said as they notice that.

"There is a key." Ahsoka said as she used the Force to open the door.

The door open and they felt cold air comings out and saw the lights were still on. Kushina smile at Ahsoka as she was strong in the Force and figured out that you needed the Force to open the door.

Captain Rex and two Clones rushed in to secure the room for any threats but they got none.

"Clear over here." One said

"Clear on the other side." The other said.

Rex nodded his head and looked at both Kushina and Ahsoka and spoke. "All clear you two."

Kushina, Ahsoka and the other Clone Troopers walked in the room and saw computers that were still on but the one thing they was a Cryo Tube in the center as it looked like it can move. But they couldn't tell on who's inside it as it was covered in frost.

"Clear the frost as I want to know who's inside of it." Kushina order one of the Clone Troopers.

"Yes my lady." A Clone Trooper said.

He walked up to it and wiped some of the frost of the cryo tube and they saw her face as it was a woman with gray-brown hair but she heard Ahsoka gasp in shock.

"You know this woman?" Kushina asks Ahsoka.

"Yes I do during my younger years in the Jedi Order but every says she disappeared." Ahsoka answered Kushina.

"Well who is she?" Kushina replied.

"She's the former Grandmaster of the Jedi Order in the old Republic and a descendant of both Bastila Shan and Revan, this person is Satele Shan." Ahsoka said as she was still staring at the missing Grandmaster of the old Jedi.

Today was a very interesting day for the Sith Empire as they found the last surviving member with Revan's blood running through them a great day for the Sith Empire as their power grew.

AN:As r the drop ships I'm talking about they are the Leo Transport Ship from Gundam Wing and yes the new Droids are from the Gundam Wing Series and two more will be in it as they are a secret. Great thanks to me bro for that idea.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Discover and Planing**

 **Eclipse 2**

Satele felt comfortable as she was lying down on a bed. She didn't know how long she was in that cryotube or how long she slept. She heard voices talking and she could tell that they were females but it's what she felt from them one was one with the Force or at least in the middle and the other was a one with the dark side meaning there's a Sith in the room with her.

She finally opens her eyes and saw them as a female human and a female Tortuga. They notice her being awake.

"So you are awake? That's good," Kushina said.

Satele tried to get up but Ahsoka gently laid her back down. "You should take it easy as you're still recovering from the effects of being frozen over thousands of years."

When Satele heard she was frozen over thousands of years her eyes widen at this and spoke. "What do you mean by that? What's going on here why are you next to a Sith of all people Jedi."

Ahsoka can see that Satele was getting frustrated and needed to know what has happened so she sat down next to her.

"I think you should be updated on what happens when you were gone Grandmaster Satele as it's a long and tragic story," Ahsoka said.

"Tell me everything slowly and cut in like important parts," Satele said.

Ahsoka nodded her head at this and started with the Naboo Crisis and went on from there. Satele just laid there as she absorbs everything. Ahsoka got to the Clone Wars and then told her that the Sith Lord that they were looking for was their Chancellor himself and order 66 to kill all the Jedi Generals and had her former master marched toward the Jedi Temple and kill all the Jedi that were in the temple even the younglings.

Then she told Satele the birth of the Galactic Empire where non-humans were treated like slaves and treated everyone or kill anyone that talked about the Empire. Kushina decided to tell her side of the story which Satele was totally shocked that Kushina and her son are descendants of Zannah and they wanted to bring peace and balance.

Kushina told her that she can join them and bring peace to the galaxy all eternally where everyone is treated equally.

"Let me think about for a bit," Satele said, need some time to think things throught.

Both Kushina and Ahsoka nodded their heads at this as it was a lot to take in after being asleep for a long time as the two walked out of the room and a Clone Trooper came up to them and saluted to them.

"What is it, soldier?" Kushina asked.

"We intercepted a radio transmission that both princess Leia Organa and Senator Riyo we're capture by some Imperials as they believe that they are part of the Rebels," The clone trooper informed as he gave Kushina the datapad.

Kushina taken the pad from him and looked at it and looked at the soldier and spoke, "Does my son know about this?"

He nodded his head and replied back, "I've told him and he will take care of it with Second Sister."

"I see and have you contacted General Grievous about capturing the Ghost Team?" Kushina questioned as her son wanted them.

"He's been told, ma'am!" He answered her.

"Very well then return to your post," Kushina ordered.

He did a quick salute. "Yes, sir right away."

He ran off to do his job again while both Kushina and Ahsoka walked through the halls of the Dreadnought.

"You have something on your mind Ahsoka?" Kushina asked, sensing the former Jedi in deep thought and could guest why.

"Um yeah there is and that is how to get Naruto's attention?" Ahsoka replied/Asked.

Kushina smiled at this and gave Ahsoka an answer, "Just talk to him and ask for a date... and then have him to fuck you stupid."

Ahsoka blushes at this as those images with Naruto having his way with her. This caused Kushina giggled at this as the two continue their walk in the halls of the ship.

 **Iron Fist**

General Grievous was on the bridge of his personal Super Star Destroyer as he conquered five planets for the Sith Empire and frees the humans and non-humans from Imperial control and has them join the Sith Empire to fight against the Galactic Empire for payback as they did for their free will. The hands one of Naruto's hands were with the general that goes by the name as Darth Raven, Darth Mistress, Darth Angel, Darth Talon and Darth Widow (Kagura's new name instead of Darth Wrath).

Grievous was pleased as he was given actual power. That was something he was never given to in the Clone Wars. The Droids that were given to him were better and smarter as well with the new versions were a new addition to the army. Now here he is with his hands behind his back as his job was a capture mission and that was the Ghost Team that was given the Galactic Empire some trouble. Emperor Naruto wanted them for something.

"General Grievous!" a Droid said.

"What is it?" Grievous asked before he coughed in his hand.

"We receive a strange message," The Droid said.

"And what is that?" Grievous questioned.

"A strange company called Hyperion and the CEO name is… Handsome Jack!?" the droid said.

This made the Clones, Droids, Regular people, Grievous and the Sith's all deadpanned at this person's name on who will call themselves Handsome was odd and dumb.

"What planet is this going on?" Talon asked.

"It's on the planet called Pandora and it's in the Unknown Regions." He replied.

This made Talon thinks for a bit as Thrawn, Naruto and the others know the Unknown Region and Pandora was a hostile planet that they left alone and that was a few years ago when Naruto was hunting down Jedi and Rebel Cells. But now something happened and a new resource call Eridium a strange purple element that came from a Vault by a group that calls themselves Vault Hunters but they still ignore it.

But now, a few years later with the rise of the Sith Empire, this Eridium could be useful to the Empire but this Hyperion could be trouble if they do this.

"Contact Lord Naruto at once," Talon ordered the Droid.

"Roger! Roger!" the droid said.

The radio op contacted Naruto which his hologram appeared before them.

"Talon, is there something important?" Naruto questioned her on being called.

"Yes Lord Naruto, you know the planet called Pandora?" Talon reminds before cutting to the chase which he nodded his head and spoke again, "Well a company that's called Hyperion is digging a new element call Eridium and it could be useful to our cause."

Naruto rubbed his chin at this as this could be useful and if this element call Eridium is somehow useful for Hyperion to dig up and then this element could be useful in his Empire. Naruto decides to use the Force and senses anyone powerful there. To his shock, he senses five powerful people but one caught him sensing them cut off their power to hide as these five people can be useful as three of them are on the planet.

"I want you to send Probe Droids first and get a fleet to be ready to invade," Naruto ordered as he didn't want to walk into a trap.

"It will be done, my lord," Talon said.

Naruto turns his Hologram off as he has a rescue mission to do and Talon looked at the Radio Op Droid.

"I want my personal Assertor-class Star Dreadnought; the Wrath with two Bellator-class Dreadnoughts and good size fleet," Talon ordered as she got a Roger, Roger, as she looked at Izumi and Konan.

"You two are with me."

Both Izumi and Konan nodded their heads at this as they followed her off the bridge leaving Grievous and the others on the bridge as they got a capture mission. The fleet she order came very fast at their location as the shuttle boarded her ship and went to the bridge of her ship and met with the captain of the ship.

"Lady Talon the fleet is ready." The captain said.

"Very good captain," Talon said as she looked at the holo map and plotted a course.

"Plot to this course so we won't be detected by Hyperion"

"Yes, my lady." The captain said.

Talon looked out the window as they enter hyperspace as they fleet all went to hyperspace for their mission.

 **Raging Fox**

Naruto was now on his ship after his trip to his home planet to get a new arm by Tsunade as the operation was a success. But now his mother contacted him and told him that both Senator Bail Organa daughter Leia and Senator Riyo were captured by the Empire as they believe that they are working with the Rebels and Naruto already has a plan to rescue them.

Naruto has the Clone Commandos as they were useful in the Clone Wars but during the first attack on Geonosis, they lost over 50% of the Commandos thanks to the untrained Jedi Generals. Naruto already made a plan to rescue them before they head to an Imperial base as they were already in Hyperspace go to their destination.

Naruto ship was now behind a moon so the Imperial fleet won't detect him and his ships but it was only two Venator's and that was enough for him.

"Lord Naruto, the Imperial Star Destroyer is in range," Sev'rance said.

"Launch all fighters and have the Space Leos, Taurus, and the Serpents to be ready to attack the airlocks so our other forces to pour in as they take the bridge and engine room." He said.

"It will be done, my lord," Sev'rance replied as she went back to her post.

Naruto walked toward the hanger to take part in the battle that was about to happen.

Meanwhile, at the Imperial Star Destroyer, both Leia and Riyo were both in the interrogation room as the Imperial believe that they were helping out the Rebels. Both Leia and Riyo denied it as the two were on a meeting with each other and the Imperials just barged in on their meeting and arrested them for no apparent reason.

"For the last time, both I and Riyo aren't helping the Rebels," Leia said.

"Well, we have to be sure princess Leia as there are people in the senate that are helping the Rebels." The officer said and the ship's alarms went off.

"What's going on?"

"Sir the Sith Empire is attacking us." An Imperial said over the communicator.

"WHAT!?" the officer yelled over the radio and ordered, "Get all hands to battle stations, have the pilots to their TIE have and have the Strom Troopers to be ready for combat."

Both Leia and Riyo were shocked at this as the Sith Empire was attacking them.

Outside of space the LAAT Gunships, Droid Gunships, and the Dropships went toward the airlocks as the other LAAT Gunships and Droid Gunships flew in the bottom hanger of the Star Destroyer as the Droid Gunships dropped the Commando Droids and B2 Battle Droids starting firing at the Storm Troopers while the LAAT's dropped off the Troopers as Naruto was on the first one.

Storm Troopers were no match against Clone Troopers as the Clone Troopers were trained for warfare but Naruto put shields on them so they can last longer thanks to the Star Forge he found a way without poisoning his troops from radiation.

The Sith Troopers pushed forward as the Space Leo, Taurus and Serpents took the airlocks. Serpents or the MMS-01 Serpent was the special forces Droid as it can do space and ground battles with space equipment as it has 8-tube Missile Launcher, Double Gatling Gun, Bazooka and Beam Cannon.

Naruto was walking toward the interrogation with the Clone Commandos as they cleared out any Imperials that got in their way. It sometimes, but finally they made it toward the door where both Leia and Riyo were held.

Naruto looked at the one of the Clone Commandos.

"Open the door," Naruto ordered

"Yes, sir." The commando said.

The Clone Commando used one of his tools to hack the door and when it open Naruto use the force to stop Blaster Bolts that were aimed at him as his Clone Commandos open fired and kill the four Imperials in the room. Naruto walked in and looked at both Leia and Riyo and he has to admit they were quite the lookers especially Leia when she grows older.

"Are you both Leia Organa and Riyo Chichi?" He asked.

"And what if we are?" Riyo replied as she knows Sith quite well during the Clone Wars.

"I'm Emperor Starkiller, leader of the Sith Empire and I'm here to rescue you both," Naruto stated.

"Well, now that was quick for you to react so quickly?" Leia said.

"I have spies everywhere princess Leia Organa and I know that your father is helping the Rebels along with others," Naruto said shocking her and Riyo.

This shock the two of them but Riyo sighed at this and spoke, "Well we've been found out Leia, so what are you going to do with us."

Naruto looked at them in his mask as they couldn't tell on what he's thinking due to his helmet but he decided to speak, "To give you back to your father but knowing the Empire they will lie about this and said that we kidnapped you. However, deep down that, you want us to help you out against the Galactic Empire."

"How did you know?" Leia questioned him and then it hit her, "Oh, right the force."

"The choice is yours to make Leia. I'm not forcing you on anything," Naruto said.

Both Leia and Riyo thought hard and they decided to follow him as little did they know that their lives will change forever.

 **The Ghost**

The Spectres weren't having a good day and you want to know why well they just came out of HyperSpace and ran into the Iron Fist as the said Super Star Destroyer fired its Ion Cannons to disable the ship and bring it in with the Tractor Beam right into the hanger. Now here they are as they saw the ship being surrounded by Droids, Clone Troopers and Sith Troopers.

Kanan was trying to figuring out an escape plan but couldn't find any.

"So what the plan Kanan?" Ezra asked his master.

"Right now I don't have any," Kanan replied.

"What? But come on Kanan we can take them," Ezra demanded.

"If you haven't notice Ezra that we're surrounded by a lot of Droids, Troopers and Clone Troopers," Sabine stated.

"And the ship is dead as well," Hera said as Chopper was trying to get the ship back up and running.

"Someone is coming out," Zeb said, hearing some footsteps coming their way.

They all looked and saw two Sith's walking in but both Hera and Kanan eyes widen when they saw someone that was supposed to be dead.

"It can't be," Kanan whispered which was heard.

"What is it, Kanan? Who is that?" Ezra question.

"That's General Grievous from the Clone Wars serving the Separatist Alliance that was killed by Obi-Wan Kenobi but how is he alive?" Kanan said as he and Hera were still in shock.

Rin grabbed the microphone and spoke through it, "This is Darth Mistress of the Sith Empire and I'm speaking to the members of Spectres. I want you to surrender and hand over your weapons. You won't be harmful but if you resist well you know what will happen."

"I say we do what she says," Hera said.

"Are you sure Hera?" Kanan questioned.

"If they wanted to kill us, they would have killed us already in space," She answered,

Kanan nodded his head at this, knowing she was right and spoke, "Okay Hera."

"What? But come on Kanan. They took my home planet Lothal," Ezra said.

"Ezra, I know that you're mad but what other choice do we have," Kanan stated.

Ezra sighed at this and nodded his head as they all left the cockpit and out of the ship as Clone Troopers to their weapons.

"Take them to the brig but have all Droids in the area and disable that astromech droid so it won't be any problems," Grievous ordered.

"Understood." The Leo said as he pointed his Beam Rifle at them before saying, "Move along."

They were taken away to the brig as Naruto wanted them alive as he wanted to speak with them. What is it? Well, find out soon enough.

 **The Wrath**

The Wrath was just far away from Pandora. Talon sent Izumi to the planet and she reported back as the planet was in chaos and found out that Handsome Jack is digging up the Eridium to make Slag weapons and to charge something called a Vault Key to release a powerful creature call the Warrior and control it to kill everyone. But what pisses off Talon more was that Handsome Jack is killing innocent people and the Vault Hunter and Crimson Raiders are trying to stop him. But what got her interested was these women that call themselves Sirens with great power and there are two on the planet maybe a third. These people could be what Naruto sensed.

"I see then so this Handsome Jack is going to be a problem," Talon said as she was looking Izumi's Hologram.

"Does he know you yet?"

"I think so as I attack a Hyperion base with a camera watching the whole thing," Izumi replied.

"I see then. Very well, I'll send our fleet to an area that you marked for us," Talon said Izumi nodded her head and turn off the Hologram and Talon turn to the captain.

"Go to the marker that Izumi gave us as it's time to fight this Hyperion."

"Yes, Lady Talon." The captain said as the ships started to move.

With Handsome Jack as he was finding more ways to kill these 'Bandits' aka the Vault Hunters but his thinking was cut off by his AI or his daughter Angel.

"Handsome Jack there was an attack at one of our bases," Angel said as she hated her father.

"Was it the Vault Hunters sweetie?" Jack asks.

"No it wasn't and it was only one person and she did it by herself." She answered.

"Wait, wait, wait, you're telling me that one person took out an entire base filled with 200 armed men are dead?" He said.

"Yes, Jack and here's the footage," Angel said.

She then shows Jack the footage of Izumi fighting and killing off everyone in the base and Jack just sat there in his chair with a slight shock as he witnesses her cutting down everyone with her lightsaber, the force, and her other skills and that was the end of the footage.

"Who the hell is she?" Jack demanded.

"I don't know?" Angel said.

"What do you mean 'I don't know' Angel. You have the most highly advanced computer?" He replied.

"I have nothing on her at all no name, no birth date just nothing like she doesn't exist anywhere." Angel answer but she picked up something "There are unknown ships approaching Pandora?"

"Wait! What? Show them to me NOW!" he yelled.

Angel did and he notices they were in a triangle shape in design and they were already entering the planet atmosphere and they didn't belong to any other company he knows of.

"Who the god damn are they?" Jack said as he was staring at the ships.

"I don't know that either as they just appear out of nowhere as they might have some type of stealth system," Angel stated.

"Well, I hope they enjoy their little stay on Pandora as it will be their last as that Eridium is mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!" Jack ranted.

What little did Handsome Jack know that it's a war he will never win and Angel could see hope for Pandora and these unknowns can put a stop to her former father dictatorship and help the Vault Hunters and the Crimson Raiders.

 **Naruto's Large Harem:**

 **Star Wars: Mara Jade, Talon, Saarai, Barriss, Ahsoka, Allure (Aka Second Sister), Shaak, Maris, Xora, Tua, Oola, Riyo Chichi, Leia Skywalker/Organa, Mirta Gev, Jyn, Oniye, Juno, Sev'rance, Bo-Katan, Sabine (Later on), Ania Solo (Han's twin sister), Lumiya, Phobos, Satele, Ciena Ree, Hikari and Maelara (The last Sith species)**

 **Naruto's World: Kushina, Mikoto, Kaguya, Kagura, Rin, Samui, Yugito, Fuu, Shizuka, Konan, Karui, Gaia, Temari, Yugao, Hana, Hanabi (a year younger than Naruto), Anko, Kurenai, Guren, Kurotsuchi, Koyuki, Mei, Shion, Tsunade, Shizune, Ryuzetsu, Tayuya, Kin (she doesn't die) and Kimamaru (female Konohamaru in the sexy jutsu as she's a year younger than Naruto)**

 **Borderlands: Moxxi, Maya, Gaige, Lilith, Athena, Jenny Springs, Angel, Nisha, Aurelia,**

 **Borderlands 3 5 year time skip: Moze, Amara, Lorelei, Tina, Tyreen**

 **Destiny: Mara Sov (I put Destiny version after her name like this Mara (Destiny) for them talking), Petra, Ana Bray, Elise Bray aka Exo Stranger, Amanda Holliday, Serana (Female Awoken Hunter), Rossweisse (Female Human Titan), Taeko-3 (Female Exo Warlock), Ikora Rey, Hawkthrone and Efrideet**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Moving**

 **Pandora**

Pandora a chaotic planet where bandits kill one another but the planet has something call the Vaults left by the Eridians that kept treasure in there. Now Handsome Jack ruled it with an Iron fist as he was digging up the Vault to release the Warrior as he was killing Vault Hunters that he tricks on coming to Pandora.

But that now changed when the Sith Empire came and took over some parts of the planet and fought against Hyperion. Talon wasn't in charged anymore as she got a tip on where Darth Maul is so she left to take care of the rouge Sith as Satele took over as she agreed on joining and Naruto gave her own Assertor-class Star Dreadnought name the Crimson Whirlpool.

Now she was in a Hyperion base that they capture and found out that they use droids that call themselves Loader Bots and humans. But one thing that caught their interest was these elemental weapons made from a company called Maliwan that has Incendiary, Shock, Slag, Corrosive, Cryo, and Radiation for rounds while another company that is called Torgue makes Explosive rounds. There were more companies called Jakobs, Atlas, Dahl, Tediore, and Vladof as they make more weapons but they were Slug Throwers which made the Clones chuckled at this but Satele told them that Slug Throwers are useful against Jedi and Sith as they can't deflect bullets back to the one who used the weapon.

"General Shan!" a Clone commander name Cody said.

She looked at the deaged Clone that goes by the name of Commander Cody from the 212th Attack Battalion that was once led by Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"What is it Commander Cody," Satele said.

"We've found out where the Crimson Raiders base is," Cody said.

"Show me," Satele ordered him.

Cody turns the Holomap on and showed her the location on where the Crimson Raider base was a town that was controlled by Dahl and the name was Sanctuary as they found out that it can fly as well. One of the Probe Droids found out that their leader of the Crimson Raiders name Roland one of the four Vault Hunters that open the first Vault on the planet and 'killed' the Destroyer was kidnapped by the bandit that call themselves the Bloodshots and the six Vault Hunters by the names of Axton, a Siren name Maya, Salvador, Zer0, Krieg and Gaige to go and rescue him as Lilith another Siren and second in command to watch over Sanctuary.

"Do you know where this Roland is?" Satele asked Cody.

He showed Satele where Roland was and it was a dam. "He's right here at this location ma'am."

"A stronghold?" Satele questioned.

"Yes, General as I believe it is as well but we found out that Handsome Jack is planning to attack and getting Roland himself," Cody explained.

"Meaning that Hyperion, the Bloodshots and the Vault Hunters are going to be in a three-way battle," Satele stated as she was thinking of a plan until one popped up.

"I want a small task ready as we'll attack when the Vault Hunters go and rescue Roland as I believe that Handsome Jack will capture Roland before the Vault Hunters get to him."

"Yes, sir! Right away." Cody said as he left to get a small task force ready to attack.

Satele looked at the map and then she left the room as she left Second Sister or her true name Triple Suduri a former Jedi and now a Sith Inquisitor in charge as both Darth Oboro/Shizuka and Darth Kuroka/Yugito were doing their own missions on the planet as both Izumi and Konan went with Talon.

 **Bloodshots Stronghold**

The Vault Hunters weren't having a good day as they fought their way through the Bloodshots stronghold to rescue Roland and then Roland gets capture by Hyperion and now they have to fight their way up top and fight both Bloodshots Bandits and Loader Bots at the same time as they did save Roland from a Constructor Bot name W4R-D3N. They manage to defeat the Constructor Bot and Handsome Jack decided to send in more Loader Bots along with some Badasses Loaders Bot.

"Damnit I'm running out ammo amigos," Salvador said.

Gaige's gun clicks as she ran out of bullets.

"God Damnit!"

"We need to get out of here," Roland said.

Maya heard some noises and looked up. "Look!" She pointed up.

All of them looked up and saw the LAAT's Gunships hovering over them and started to fire on the Loader Bots. Two landed near them as they saw men in white armor white some orange color paint on the armor. They got off the ships and raise their blasters and started to fire at the Loader's which made Gaige's eyes turn into stars but they notice a woman coming out and her holding a silver object that had two blue blades came out of them. She charged at the Loaders and started slicing them to pieces and lifting them up and throwing them off the dam as this caught Maya's interest.

Then they notice another armor soldier ran up to Roland as he notice the helmet was different as Roland thought that this soldier was a Commander.

"Commander Roland we're here to get you out," Cody said.

"You know me?" Roland asked the soldier.

"Look we don't have enough time as we need you to get you on the LAAT's," Cody said as he fired his blaster pistols.

Roland looked at the Clone trooper then at the battle then he trusted his gut. "Everyone to the ships."

He and the other Vault Hunters ran toward the LAAT's as the Clones gave covering fire as they jumped in with the Clones following and Satele following. The LAAT's took off and headed toward Sanctuary with Taurus and Aries following them as an escort.

"Thanks for the saving us there," Roland said.

"It's quite alright as we've found out you were in trouble so we decided to help out," Satele stated.

She looked at the girl with the robotic arm jabbering away about how cool their weapons were which made Satele mentally chuckled at this and she notices the Siren Maya looking at her with interest.

"So what company you're from?" Roland question as he never saw anything like this before.

"We're from the Sith Empire." She answered him

"Sith Empire?" Maya ask.

"I'll tell you more when we get to Sanctuary," Satele told Maya.

Then they were coming up toward Sanctuary and Roland told them to land next to by the main big door as the city was protected by a shield to protect itself from Helios (moon base) fire. The LAAT's Gunships landed as the clones jumped out and the Taurus and Aries landed and formed a perimeter around the LAAT's Gunships for bandits and the wildlife. The big doors open and a woman with red hair, golden eyes as she wore a red tank top, leather jacket and tight pants, but the noticeable thing that Satele caught was the blue tattoos on her just like Maya as she knew that she was a Siren as well but she notices the Crimson Raider soldiers were behind her.

"Roland!" Lilith yelled.

She ran up to him and checked upon him and the Vault Hunters and she looked at Satele and the strange soldiers.

"And who are you?" she asked.

"General Satele Shan of the Sith Empire," Satele answered

"Sith Empire?" Lilith replied.

"All will be an answer as we are fighting Hyperion as well and we're here to discuss an alliance between us," Satele stated as this made both Roland and Lilith's eyes widen at this.

They all went inside Sanctuary as the Crimson Raiders and the planet Pandora will change forever.

 **Void Station**

Void Station is a palace-like space station on an asteroid located near a planet that didn't explore yet in the unknown. The one who runs the place is Ania Solo the twin sister of Han Solo. Ania Solo has fair skin, brown eyes and black hair as she wore a white shirt that hugged her DDD-cup breasts and black pants that hugged her nice plump ass as she had a DL-44 and a lightsaber as she was a force user. She drank some wine and watch some female dancers that were Twi'Lek's, Togruta's, Humans, one Falleen and Nautolan's.

But she was busy talking with four of her harem sisters that were both Nautolan, the first Nautolan had white skin and black eyes as she wore a revealing red dress (Dah'lis Strak white dress) as she has E-cup breasts and a nice ass; this is Hikari as she was the leader of her homeworld. Next to her was another Nautolan with DDD-cup breasts and a nice ass as she has green skin and black eyes as she was wearing the same outfit as Hikari but in white; this person was Dah'lis Strak.

The third girl was a human with fair skin, blonde eyes, and blue eyes as she wore a revealing white dress; this girl is Elli Strak the adopted daughter of Dah'lis.

The last girl was the last Sith Species that goes by the name Maelara that Naruto found on Korriban and she became his loyal servant and told him where the Eternal Fleet is from the former Eternal Empire. Today she was here to watch the meeting and kill anyone that interferes with it. **(Type in Star Wars Maelara in Yahoo images with safety off)**

"So how you four been?" Ania asked.

Dah'lis took a sip of her wine and spoke, "Been doing fine as being in charge of the Strak Company is hard but with Elli helping me out to make it easy."

"Says the one that had sex with Lord Naruto in your own pool," Elli stated.

"Says the one that had sex with him in my own bed," Dah'lis replied back.

Hikari white cheeks were red at this, Ania smirking at this and Maelara had a stoic face but she was blushing but you couldn't tell cause her red face.

"So where is Naruto anyway?" Hikari asked Ania.

"He's with Mara Jade our new Empress," Ania replied then she looked and saw Xora heading toward Naruto's room is and she smirked at this.

Then a Clone Trooper then came up to Ania.

"General Solo! General Grievous is here."

"I see I'll tell Naruto at once," Ania said.

 **Naruto's room**

Naruto was looking out at the large window at the planet as he and Mara felt a powerful force-sensitive person there. Xora came in and wanted to tell Naruto her feelings to him but it ended when Ania contacted him and told him that General Grievous was here. Naruto took a seat in front of his desk with Mara leaning against his chair and Xora was behind them and the wait wasn't long as the Specter's enter his room with Grievous in front of them and three Virgo's behind them.

"Take a seat," Naruto said as he gestures them to seat and looked at Grievous.

"You can wait outside."

Grievous bowed slightly and left the room and notice the group of five now sitting down and he was looking at them and they couldn't tell on what he's thinking thanks to the mask.

"Now you're asking the question is that 'why General Grievous didn't kill you' well it's an easy answer is that we will be working together in the future," Naruto stated.

The Lasat laugh at this. "Yeah right."

"Oh it is true as I've made an alliance with the rebellion already," Naruto said.

"What?!" they all shouted.

"You lie; the Rebels wouldn't join your Empire!" Hera shouted.

"I'm not as I've rescued both Leia Organa and Riyo Chuchi from the Galactic Emperor. We worked out a deal and now I'm giving the Rebels food, weapons, ships and etc," Naruto stated.

This shocks them to the core as the Rebels and the Sith Empire are working together to fight against the Galactic Empire.

Then Kanan decided to speak, "Let me guess you're telling us not to attack you."

"That is correct Kanan," Naruto said as he pressed a button and Grievous came in.

"General Grievous will take you back and give your light sabers back and your ship."

They all got up and followed General Grievous out of the room and Naruto's communicator was going off and he turns on the hologram and Ahsoka appeared before him.

"Ahsoka Tano, is there something important?" Naruto asked her.

Ahsoka rubbed her left arm a little and spoke, "Hey, Naruto are you free tonight?"

Naruto smirked at this as he knows that Ahsoka is asking him out for a date.

"Are you asking me out on a date Ahsoka?" he questioned her.

She sighs and answered him. "Yes, I'm am."

"Very well I accept and I'll meet you on my home planet." He replied.

She nodded her head and smile and turn off the hologram to meet him at his home planet. Then Naruto looked at Mara Jade.

"Get Jyn Erso and have her go to that planet and spy on the people there and she'll report back to you and get both Shaak Ti and Maris Brood to assist you as Shaak Ti is good at with spiritual connections." He said.

"It will be done, my lord," Mara said.

Naruto left the room and headed back to the Fox Shadow and went back to the Raging Fox and jumped back to his planet for his date with Ahsoka.

 **Elemental Prime**

Ahsoka was in the Fortress that Naruto allows her to stay as they were taking some R&R. She was standing in front of a mirror as she was hovering dresses over her body making her sigh.

"Trouble?" Kushina questioned Ahsoka.

Ahsoka jumped and turn and saw Kushina leaning on the door frame smirking at her.

"Don't do that Kushina and yes I'm having trouble," Ahsoka answered her.

Kushina sigh and smile and walked to her closet and grabbed a dress and showed it to Ahsoka.

"Here try this one," Kushina replied.

"Is that dress a little revealing?" Ahsoka told Kushina.

Kushina giggled at Ahsoka's reaction as tonight will be an interesting night for the two. One hour later Naruto was at his fortress wearing a black kimono and waited for Ahsoka and the wait wasn't long as she appeared wearing a short black dress that showed off her long shapely legs, opened on the left side of her abdomen that was showing off her flat stomach, with the top half stopping under her right arm while the left arm was sleeved as she wore a pair of heels. In Naruto's eyes, she looked gorgeous.

Ahsoka blushes at this as he was looking at her and spoke. "Does this suit me?"

"Of course it does Ahsoka," Naruto commented on her.

Naruto looped his right arm and Ahsoka put her arm through it and left the fortress and started to walk through the village as they walked past Clone Troopers patrolling the area and they saluted to them and went about their business. They finally made it to their location call the 'Golden Dragon' restaurant and enter and got their table and order their meals and sat in peace as their meals came and starting to eat.

"So Ahsoka how's your new life so far?" Naruto questions her.

"It's fine and seeing the people that I've freed from the Galactic Empire." She answered him as she saw the smiling faces of the people she has freed.

The two continue to eat but they all stop and felt a huge power wash over them and it was the power of the Light Side as well.

"You felt that, did you? He asked.

"Yes, I have." She replied back.

The two got up and Naruto paid for the meals and Naruto knows that if he and Ahsoka felt that then others would have felt it as well.

...

 **Naruto's Harem:**

 **Star Wars: Mara Jade, Talon, Saarai, Barriss, Ahsoka, Allure (Aka Second Sister), Shaak, Maris, Xora, Tua, Oola, Riyo Chichi, Leia Skywalker/Organa, Mirta Gev, Jyn, Oniye, Juno, Sev'rance, Bo-Katan, Sabine (Later on), Ania Solo (Han's twin sister), Lumiya, Phobos, Satele, Ciena Ree, Hikari (OC character), Second Sister/Triple Suduri, Jarael, Celeste Morne, Dah'lis Stark, Elli Strak and Maelara (The last Sith species)**

 **Naruto's World: Kushina, Mikoto, Kaguya, Kagura, Rin, Samui, Yugito, Fuu, Shizuka, Konan, Karui, Gaia, Temari, Yugao, Hana, Hanabi (a year younger than Naruto), Anko, Kurenai, Guren, Kurotsuchi, Koyuki, Mei, Shion, Tsunade, Shizune, Ryuzetsu, Tayuya, Kin (she doesn't die) and Kimamaru (female Konohamaru in the sexy jutsu as she's a year younger than Naruto)**

 **Borderlands: Moxxi, Maya, Gaige, Lilith, Athena, Jenny Springs, Angel, Nisha, Aurelia,**

 **Borderlands 3 5 year time skip: Moze, Amara, Lorelei, Tina, Tyreen**

 **Destiny: Mara Sov (I put Destiny version after her name like this Mara (Destiny) for them talking), Petra, Ana Bray, Elise Bray aka Exo Stranger, Amanda Holliday, Serana (Female Awoken Hunter), Rossweisse (Female Human Titan), Taeko-3 (Female Exo Warlock), Ikora Rey, Hawkthrone and Efrideet**

 **Freezing: Cassandra, Satellizer, Chiffon, Kazuha, Rana, Arcadia, Elizabeth, Amelia, Arnett, Attia, Cassie, Creo, Ganessa, Ingrid, Windy, Lucy, Ticy, Julia, Roxanne, Rattle, Su-Na Lee, Charles, Teslad, Jina and Maria Lancelot.**

 **Legend of Korra: Korra, Asami, Opal, Jinora and Azusa (Female OC Firebender)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12** **The More the Merrier**

 **Elemental Alpha**

This planet is called Elemental Alpha for a reason as these people can bend the four elements like Air, Water, Earth, and Fire but a few sub-elements like Sand bending, Metal bending, Lava bending and Lighting Bending were found as these people are called Benders as there are Non-Benders that couldn't bend but some were learning to fight benders. But there is one special bender that can use all four elements call the Avatar as this person can bring balance to the world.

Mara was in Naruto's Resurgent-class Star Destroyer that he gave her to use until he gives his Resurgent-class Super Star Destroyer when his main ship is done. Then she has Imperial-class III Star Destroyers a far better version of the Imperial I's and II's that are coming out as these ships have better shields like the Mon Calamari's Cruisers more armor as these ships has point defenses as the 8 turbo lasers on the ship four on each side well Naruto put them on platforms on higher than the other so when the ship is facing another ship head on it can fire all those powerful turbo lasers instead of the two and what made it better as he added eight more in the middle for more firepower. The hanger on the bottom can open and close as it is a weak point so he made it like the Venator's and this ship made Grand Admiral Thrawn impress with these ships as these were the ships that the Galactic Empire needed.

But new Star Destroyers were added in the Sith Empire was the Nebula-class Star Destroyer as these ships had firepower but point defenses but its strong shields on them made them dangerous ship to go up against. She has six Venator's, eight Acclamator's and a few CIS ships being present. Naruto was making some new ships call the Xyston-class Star Destroyer but he was thinking to put that ship off to the side until later.

Right now Mara was looking out the window at the planet below her as she was waiting for Jyn Erso to call her back but the wait wasn't long as a Clone Trooper was next to her.

"What is it trooper?" Mara ordered the clone to speak.

"Empress Mara, Jyn Erso is contacting us." The clone said.

"Put it here on the bridge," Mara ordered as she turns around.

"Yes sir, right away." The clone said.

A hologram image of Jyn Erso appeared on the bridge; Jyn Erso is an attractive woman with brown hair, green eyes, and light skin. She was wearing normal clothing to blend in on the planet as her blaster pistol was hidden. Naruto freed her from an Imperial Prison as her father is the creator of the superweapon laser of the Death Star as he promises her that he will find her father as his location was top secret as he doesn't know where he is and reunite her father when he does. She became a spy for him on planets on what the Empire does and great places to attack and form Rebel cells when they invade and free the people.

"Jyn Erso, what is your report?" Mara asks her harem sister.

"Well from what I have found that Republic City was in a middle of war once between Benders and Non-Benders. The benders were led by Korra the Avatar as she faced the Equalists led by Amon but the Equalists lost as their leader was exposed to be a Water Bender but he was killed by his twin brother." Jyn explains to Mara.

"I see," Mara said to herself as that they could have been useful earlier to help the Avatar. "Is their more?"

Jyn nodded her head. "Yes, there is as Republic City has their first President as they didn't need the council anymore but I just found out that both the Northern and Southern Water Tribe are in a Civil War as just heard that the leader of the North framed his brother of something he never did but guess what the leader of the Rebels is the Avatar's father as her uncle is the leader of the North Water Tribe."

"Let me guess Korra is at Republic City to get the army involved?" Mara questions Jyn.

"Yes as their army is called the United Forces but the President doesn't want to get involve as he calls it 'eternal' affairs even when the Avatar's uncle won the leadership by darker means!" Jyn answerback.

Mara scoffed at this as it looks like this Republic is the same as the former Republic in the past as it's corrupted and doesn't want to get involved in this Civil War and help the Rebels. This is why the Republic failed in the past as they didn't help out the people in the Outer Rim and look on what happened as the Separatist Army was born but they were being controlled by Sidious. Mara knows that the New Republic will fail as well if they beat the Empire but Naruto will never disarm or demilitarize as another threat might come and they needed a force to fight it.

It won't be long as someone else on this planet does the same and takes the fight to the United Forces and more lives will be taken by this and this President name Raiko will do anything to stay in office and use and blame Avatar Korra on anything. This got Mara to think of a plan to make Raiko a fool and have him remove from office and have Elli Strak leading Republic City but she will wait for the big event to do it but she can offer Korra help with resources to give to her father to fight against his brother.

"Jyn Erso I want you to show yourself to Korra and tell her that the Sith Empire and the Empress can help out the Southern Water Tribe in their Civil War against its sister tribe." Mara order Jyn.

"It will be done, Empress Mara Jade!" Jyn replied as she turns off the hologram.

She turns to the captain. "I'll be in my quarters as I'm having a guest."

"Yes, my lady." The captain said.

 **Elemental Alpha/Republic City**

Republic City is a modern city that has airships, automobiles, and motorcycles as this city were built with the help of Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko to have both benders and non-benders to live together peacefully. But it changed when Amon and his Equalists took over the city but failed and now a Civil War between the Northern and Southern Water Tribes were fighting each other.

And here is Korra the Avatar as she has dark brown hair, cyan eyes, and brown skin as she was wearing water tribe clothes and beside her was her pet Polar Bear Dog name Naga. Behind Korra was Asami Sato as she has raven black hair, light green eyes, and light skin color and she was her best friend. Right now Korra was piss of her now ex-boyfriend Mako told president Raiko about her plan to tell General Iroh to help out like putting up a blockade to stop the flow of supplies for the Northern Water Tribe and give her father an edge against his brother but now it backfires.

"I can't believe that Mako would do this!" Korra yelled as she stomped her foot on the ground making it crack. "Does he even care about what happens to my family?"

"Now calm down Korra." Asami said trying to calm her friend down "Theirs has to be another way Korra?"

"Like what Asami!?" Korra asked her friend.

"Maybe I could be some help." A female voice said to them.

The two turn their heads and saw Jyn Erso standing before them with her right hand on her hip looking at them with a smile.

"And who are you?" Asami asked.

"The name is Jyn Erso and I have an offer to help out your problem," she said.

"What offer and where you're from and what nation you come from?" Korra asked Jyn.

"I'm working for the Sith Empire and the offer is that we can help out your father in the Civil War between his brother," Jyn replied.

This got Korra interested at this but one thing was running through their heads is what is the Sith Empire?

"What is a Sith Empire as we never heard of it before in any of the four bending nations are you somehow on the other side of our planet?" Asami question Jyn as it could be a new nation on the other side of the planet.

"You can say something like that but let just say that the Sith Empire is a war with the Galactic Empire and we're trying to bring the peace to the universe," Jyn answered Asami question. "Look how about you two come with and you can take your pet with you and I'll take you to our Empress of the Sith Empire."

Both Korra and Asami looked at each other than at Jyn and the back at each other as an Empire wants to help Korra tribe and father out and with no other option they look back a Jyn.

"Okay we'll go with you," Korra said.

She hops on the saddle that was on Naga's back with Jyn getting on with her sitting behind Korra with Asami getting behind Jyn.

"Okay just tell me where to go?" Korra asks Jyn.

"Just go to the old abandon airfield is," Jyn explained to Korra.

Both Korra and Asami looked at Jyn in shock but Korra did what Jyn told her as Naga was running toward the abandon Equalists airfield. They finally made it as both Korra and Asami saw a strange airship on the ground with men in white armor with red paint on them and they notice them and aim their blasters at them which made Jyn getting off quickly.

"Hold your fire, men," Jyn order them as they lower their weapons

"General Erso!" the Clone Trooper said.

"At ease soldiers" Jyn commanded. "As I am taking these two along with the animal with me"

The Clone Troopers looked at Korra, Asami, and Naga and then at Jyn and nodded his head.

"Very well ma'am." He said as he and his brother and sisters enter the LAAT.

The Jyn enter the gunship as Asami and Korra enter with her towing Naga in which was a little hard to do. The LAAT Gunship took off and headed toward space and Asami held on as Korra held Naga and trying to calm her down a bit. But what they notice is that they looked out the window of the cockpit and they saw the night sky and the stars they saw and they notice larger airships off to the distance as they looked at them with awe.

"You're not alone in the galaxy," Jyn stated.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing!?" Korra said as she wasn't seeing things.

"I know!?" Asami replied back to her friend.

The gunship finally arrived at Mara's Star Destroyer and landed in the hanger and the doors open of the LAAT and the clones and Jyn step out as both Korra and Asami followed suit as Korra order Naga to stay behind as they followed Jyn to her Empress. The walk wasn't long as they enter the room and notices the woman standing in front of a window looking out.

"Welcome Avatar Korra and Asami Sato." Mara welcomes them both as she turns around and looked at them both with a warm smile. "Please take a seat."

Mara used the force to move the chairs for them to sit down which they did but was surprised that the chairs move.

"How did you do that? Was it air bending?" Korra asked.

"No that wasn't air bending it was the force," Mara said as she saw the look of confusion on them. "The force is a cosmic energy that is in all living things as we can do anything we like and how to use it."

She told them about the first order known as the Je'daii Order, and then she told them about the birth of the Jedi Order and Sith Order. She told them about the old Republic and the Old Sith Empire, not leaving everything out.

"Korra I like to make you a deal," Mara explained.

Korra looked at Mara with a raised eyebrow. "What type of a deal?"

"It's simple as the Republic President refuses to help out your father to fight against his brother as he believes 'talking' for peace is the only way and the people in Republic City are for helping out your father," Mara explains to Korra.

"You can say that again," Korra mutter as she hates the president right now. "But how are you going to help?"

"Simple as I'll send two Generals of mine to the planet and help out your father in the Civil War as I take both you and Asami to the Fire Nation to speak with Fire Lord Zuko and I'll help out your company as well Asami," Mara said to them as the two were thinking about it. "Look it's better if we protect your planet from the Galactic Empire as they will come to this planet enslave your people and drain the planet's resources dry. If this goes well both benders and non-benders can join us with good pay as well."

This got Korra raising her hand toward Mara. "Okay, you got a deal."

Mara shook Korra's hand. "Welcome to the Sith Empire Avatar Korra." As Mara contacted the bridge.

"Yes Empress Mara!?" the captain asked his second leader.

"Get both Jedi Shaak Ti and Maris Brood here on the double." Mara order.

"It will be done my lady!" he said.

She turns off the radio and looked at the two. "I'll be accompanying you two to the Fire Nation."

"You know that President Raiko might suspect something as to why there is an unknown army helping out Korra's father and with the presence of Fire Nation Troops being there as well and he will know it was Korra," Asami asked Mara.

"President Raiko only cares about talking things out and his image that is all and besides I'm planning to have the people to have him remove and you're going to be the one to do it as something big is going to happen and the President will screw up big time and this will make the people of Republic City want a new leader of the city," Mara explained.

"Let me guess you want to be that new leader?" Korra questions her.

"I have someone in mind that can lead your city as she's perfect for the job," Mara answered her.

The door open and both Shaak Ti and Maris Brood enter the room and both Korra and Asami were kind of stun on seeing aliens well like Jyn said that they weren't alone.

"You summon us, Empress?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Yes, I have as you and Maris are going to the Southern Water Tribe and help out Korra's father by the name Tonraq as he is fighting his younger brother name Unalaq." Mara order.

"Of course, do you want to send some of the Eternal Sith Troopers?" Shaak asks Mara.

"No, not yet as they're only 5,000 strong and it takes time to train them as they drew the power from the dark side and inspiration of the Sith and we don't show them off right now," Mar replied as it was the only option.

The Eternal Sith Troopers were made by the Sith Eternal's found on the planet Exegol in the Unknown Regions that is run by a group of Sith cultists. When Naruto visit the planet they all worship Naruto when he steps foot on the planet and gave him more recruits for crews, pilots, and Troops like the Eternal Sith Troopers. (They are from the Rise of Skywalker but change the name to Eternal Sith Troopers)

"Very well Empress as I'll have my troopers be in winter clothing and more rations," Shaak said as she and Maris left the office.

Mara then looked at both Korra and Asami. "Well, now should we be off now."

With that, they all left the office and were ready to head to the Fire Nation.

 **The Reef**

At the outskirt of the Reef as it's was filled with debris of asteroids and ruin ships as a fleet of the Sith Empire was there as he had Thrawn looking for the powerful energy he and others felt and he had Kushina on standby as Naruto felt something dark coming and it wasn't the Galactic Empire and he had his mother looking for it.

Right now Naruto was in his main room sitting behind his desk as he has two visitors in his room. The first person was female but she looked more like a machine but she has human emotions and even she is a machine she still can eat, drink and other things she can do as she has blue-white eyes. As the second woman was different as she has lightest blue skin, white hair as her eyes was glowing blue as she has the looks of royalty.

"So do you two have names?" Naruto asked the two.

The white-haired woman decided to speak. "My name is Mara Sov the Queen of the Reef." As she was checking her nails out for any dirt.

Naruto looked at Mara as she appeared right in his bridge as his soldiers aimed their blasters at her ready to kill her but the Naruto told them to stop. The two stares at each other as Mara (D) was looking at Naruto with interest as he was different than the Guardians. Then a few minutes later they capture a ship as the person came out and she was disarmed of her weapons and were taken to his main room to talk.

"And what's your name?" Naruto asked the female robot.

"I don't have a name but they call me the Exo Stranger." She said.

Naruto narrows his eyes at this as she was lying. "You're lying as you're withholding that name? so I'll ask again what is your name?"

She sighs at this and decided to tell him her real name. "My true name is Elsie Bray and I'm an Exo."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this and Elsie told Naruto about the Traveler, the Guardians, and the Ghost that brings them back alive and makes them immortal but if the Ghost gets destroy and the Guardians can't be brought back to life and die. Then she told him about the Darkness, the Fallen, the Vex, the Hive, the Taken and the Cabal as the Red Legion attack the Last City and cut off the Traveler's light from the Guardians but three Guardians got their light back and defeated their leader of the Red Legion and the Traveler is awoken.

The power in the light side was the Traveler that Naruto and the others felt. Then Mara Sov told him about her brother freeing the Forsaken as he killed a Hunter Vanguard Guardian by the name Cyade-6 but he was being used by Riven of a Thousand Voices that she was an Ahamkara and was killed by the three Guardians that she helped the Reef once before. But she told Naruto that the Dreaming City was under a cruse thanks to Riven when she was killed and she was being ordered by Savathun, the Witch-Queen the sister of Oryx the Taken King took control of the Taken when Oryx was killed.

Mara (D) told Naruto that Savathun daughter Dûl Incaru, the Eternal Return a Hive Wizard was the true source by the time-loop curse in the Dreaming City with the help of Quria, Blade Transform a Vex Axis Mind Hydra that is more powerful thanks to Savathun to repeat time. So the Guardians have to kill Dûl Incaru over and over again or they do nothing as Savathun want god powers.

Naruto frown at this and he will have to take care of this new Taken Queen himself, but this hidden enclave of Guardians caught his interest as one of the Guardians was a former Iron Lord Hunter name Efrideet as she got 216 Cabal kills in 199 shots which impress Naruto greatly and he'll have Ahsoka to look for this place.

"First I need the info for the enemies so my allies in my Empire so they can know on what they're fighting. As for Dreaming City, it will have to wait as I don't want my troops stuck in a time loop until Quria is dealt with first," Naruto explain to them.

"If you want to know more about Vex then find Osiris as he's on the planet Mercury, the first planet from the sun and don't worry where ever the Traveler went gave the planet's suitable air to breath in," Elsie said.

"What planets that have air?" Naruto asks her.

"Mercury, Venus, Mars, Titan, and Io are the planets that have air, but Nessus was terraformed by the Vex and somehow it's a breathable planet with life on it," Elsie replied.

"Thanks for telling me but I need their location," Naruto asks which Elsie gave him a chip which he sent to Sev'rance. As he looked at the two. "I'll have someone to take you to your room and you will be escorted to the bridge if you want to speak with me but if you leave without one then you will be thrown in the brig or be shot."

"We understand the rule." Mara (Destiny) said.

Naruto saw four Clone Troopers came in and took both Mara Sov and Elsie Bray out of his room as he sighs at this as he is about to have a war on two fronts like Sidious but at least Naruto can make Clones, Droids and get recruits to unlock Sidious as all Stormtroopers were men as only a few women as the rest were in the navy or pilots.

'I wonder how is Ciena Ree liking her new job?' Naruto thought.

Ciena Ree was a human from the Ree family from the planet Jelucan and went to the Royal Imperial Academy where she wanted to join the Imperial Navy. During her time at the academy with her friend Thane were to repair laser cannons from a TIE Fighter using salvageable parts and when Commander Harn went to inspect their weapon it didn't work and found out that it was sabotage and Harn believe the Ciena Ree was the one that sabotages the weapon. She was called to Commandant Deenlark's office and instead of expelling her Deenlark gave her another chance.

Both her and Thane didn't sabotage their ships and Ciena believe that it was Ved Foslo was the one but she didn't have the proof. Two and a half years later the a week before the graduation ceremony the two were invited to a ball right at the former Jedi Temple where both Ciena and Thane heard a drunkenly Ved revealed that the laser cannon incident had been staged by the Royal Academy in order to encourage cadets to focus their loyalty on the Empire rather than their own homeworlds. Ciena wanted to say something but she was Starkiller/Naruto standing behind Ved.

Naruto was smirking at Ved's look when that little prick saw him like it was yesterday.

 _ **Flashback**_

Naruto was at the former Jedi Temple where the Emperor threw a ball with the few new graduates but this made Naruto frown at this as to why pass a few while the others didn't and he didn't know why. Naruto was invited to come by his master but he didn't come alone as both Second Sister and Seventh Sister were flanking him as they wanted to come.

Naruto turns his head slightly and saw the Emperor sitting down on his throne with Darth Vader by his side and Naruto can tell that Vader didn't want to be here as Naruto can't blame him. But what piss Naruto off the most was Sidious as Naruto can sense the Emperor joy as he destroys the Jedi and he believes that they were a threat anymore to his throne. This made Naruto scoffed at this as it will be Sidious's downfall.

Naruto did some reading as the Jedi fell twice during the day of the old Republic the first by Revan and then Malgus but the Jedi rose back up and defeated the Sith. Naruto knows that it will happen again but Sidious doesn't believe this as he was blinded by his own power as he believes that he was all the Sith, please if the Sith's of the old saw Sidious they will call him a sadistic fool as some Sith's knew that you shouldn't underestimate the Jedi. But Naruto was no fool as he knew that there was a prophecy about a great Jedi Purge in the past and it was to purge the Jedi of their sins as most will live and restart all over.

Naruto's thoughts were broken as he saw Mara Jade dancing in her outfit with a green Twi'lek and a red Tortuga in their belly dancer outfits. Naruto and Mara did missions together and just like him being trained by Vader she was trained by Sidious to replace Vader but right now he was watching her dance as he saw her hips sway with the music.

Mara notice Naruto watching her making her smirk at this as she swayed her hips more to get his attention as she senses both Second and Seventh glaring at her with so much hate. But Naruto's show was interrupted when Naruto heard Ved Foslo talking to a teacher about the laser canons as the academy was the reason for the sabotage of both Ciena and Thane laser cannon and watch them go at each other throats and show theirs and homeworld loyalty to the Emperor.

Naruto heard this pissed him off the most as he heard on how cut throated the academies where the students do anything to get a spot to be the best and that is pulled as the Rebels are getting more recruits because of this.

Naruto had enough and decided to speak and shut the prick up, "That is the problem with the academy"

Ved looked back and saw the assassin with a sneer, "What problem is that?"

"That the former cadets that leave the Imperial Academy cause of this and these former cadets join the Rebels as they will take everything that they know and help the Rebels to fight us," Naruto stated.

"What do you know assassin as this he best way to proven your loyalty and what is it to you as your nothing but an attack dog," Ved explained.

"The attack dog that can kill you and feared by everyone as these Imperial's are looking at to shut up as they know on what I will do to you," Naruto said.

Ved looked around and he saw everyone looking at him to shut his mouth if he wanted to keep his head or not have his throat crushed by Starkiller.

Naruto knew this but he decided to play a little game.

"Maybe the sabotage you did or in the past makes me believe that you're a Rebel spy?" Naruto commented.

This got Ved to glare to the Assassin with hate. "How dare you! Do you think that all the sabotage's in the Imperial Academy make you believe that I'm a Rebel spy? A piece of scum? Never!?"

"He does have a point Ved Foslo?" Second Sister stated as she looked at Seventh. "Don't you agree, Seventh?"

"Oh yes I do agree with you on this on all accounts Second" Seventh replied back to Second Sister.

Meanwhile, Sidious was watching the scene in front of him with a smirk on his face as he was seeing Starkiller getting under Ved Foslo's skin. He then saw Starkiller walking away as he heard said something that made Starkiller stop but Ved drops to his knees and he was choking. He saw Starkiller turn slightly as he saw his hand in a chokehold.

"I find your ignorance disturbing Ved Foslo," Naruto said as he let Ved go and stood by Second and Seventh.

 _ **Flashback End**_

Naruto smirk at this as he found out the Ved Foslo went to another planet to do R&D. Naruto grabbed Ciena Ree to his side and Thane disappears and later found out that he was working with the Rebels. Naruto made her the new test pilot of the TIE Defenders and later became the teacher at a young age. But during the ball a Jedi by the name of Sha Koon a female Kel Dor and niece to former Jedi Master Plo Koon attack the ball.

The fight between Naruto and Sha was short and was captured and thrown in prison but when Naruto created the Sith Empire he brought Sha Koon into the fold with Ahsoka's help she agreed to help as she saw a vision about Anakin/Vader redeeming himself, Sidious getting killed and saw Jedi, Sith and Je'daii working together. Right now he has her at his planet dealing with a runaway princess by the name of Koyuki Kazahana that ran from home call the Land of Snow because of her power-hungry uncle that wanted something from her.

Naruto knows that Sha Koon can handle it as Kaguya can handle the demon that goes by the name Moryo in the Land of Demons and help a priestess name Shion to fight against Moryo that somehow escape Miroku seal. Naruto also got word that Mikoto and Bo-Katan recapture Mandalore. Bo-Katan had rallied the people of the planet and told them that Emperor Palpatine was the reason that Satine and the people were furious about this and Mandalore was making weapons, armor, ships, and new recruits.

Naruto also got word on Mara Jade had made an alliance with a girl that is an Avatar name Korra to help her father to fight against her uncle and Mara told him about her plan as she told him about making the president of Republic lose face and have herself take over and Naruto loved that idea.

 **Elemental Alpha/South Pole**

The civil war of both the North and South pole was still raging on as ice form on the buildings and water being blast everywhere. The Rebels that were led by Tonraq as he was fighting his younger brother Unalaq leader of the Northern Water Tribe dodged a stream of water that was launch from Tonraq as he counters with his own and caught Tonraq and froze him in place and he was about to do the finishing blow he was blasted by a stream of water freeing Tonraq and he saw his very own daughter that freed him but he saw Asami with her but he saw two strange women with them with men and women in white armor for winter fighting, bulky armor men and o his surprise fire benders were with them.

"Korra! What are you doing here? I thought that you went to the president for help." Tonraq question his daughter.

"The president didn't want to help as he wanted to 'talk' for peace instead," Korra answer her father.

Chief Unalaq saw Korra but growled when he saw Fire Nation soldiers with the Avatar and some unknowns with her. But then he saw strange ships coming out of the sky and he no choice to fall back to the north. Shaak Ti looked and saw Unalaq and his remaining soldiers leaving with their only warship and she knew that they might come back.

"General Ti, do you want us to pursue?" Fox asked.

"No, as we need to set up defenses, help out the people and we might get a visit from the Republic President when word gets out," Shaak replied

Fox nodded his head as he went out to assists the others as Shaak Ti looked up and saw a LAAT Gunship landed as the side doors open as Mara Jade came walking out with an old man with a burn mark on his left face as he was walking toward an old woman and she believes that the two were old friends. Shaak knew that something big is about to happen but she doesn't know when it will happen.


End file.
